Fire and Light
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: Less than a year since the Promise Day, Mustang is looking forward to a more quiet atmosphere around central. That is until a report of another flame alchemist in central reaches him. Who is this boy and why the hell is he eating fire? Come on a journey that sees Amestrians and Earthlanders fighting together and discovering just how big the universe is.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

This is my first crossover. Warning, this crossover only makes sense if you watch the English dub of both shows. If you only watch sub, then the connection might not be as obvious as it is in English. This is also my first non-romantic fic. I hope I can write it well. I guess we will see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After hours of grueling paperwork, Mustang longingly looks out of his third story window. The general sighs deeply at the thought of what the rest of his day is going to be like. He would be stuck in his office for the rest of the day. He had most of his work still ahead of him, and he knew she wouldn't let him leave until he was done. The only benefit was that she wasn't going to leave either. His subordinate always stayed until everyone was gone, always making sure to lock the door every night.<p>

This day in particular had been grueling due to the fact that all of his other men were out of the office. Falman was visiting Briggs, catching up with General Armstrong and the other soldiers. Mustang almost lost Falman after the Promise Day. Armstrong wanted him on her team up north. He had shown true Briggs spirit that day. He led the troops that fell to him after the captain's demise with strength and valor. He truly was one of Mustang's men, if he did say so himself. In the end, the generals agreed to let Falman decided where he wanted stationed. He choose to stay with Mustang, seeing as this was where it all had started and he had not seen the fruition of his first mission.

Breda and Fuery were both on leave, each of them off to see their families. Their last mission had left them both tattered and bruised, so it was necessary that they get some healing done before they were any more use to the general. Or at least, that is what Mustang said as he forced them both out of the office with their leave papers and train tickets. They both knew that their superior had planned on sending them home after the Promise Day. So much had gone on not to have them visit their families and rest.

Havoc was still recovering from the surgery Drs. Marcoh and Knox perform on his spine. His physical rehabilitation was going well. Mustang insisted that he train in the Central gym, that way they could talk strategy. They both knew that there was a long road ahead of them, but they were ready. Many a workout was spent discussing their next plot to get to the next rung on the ladder. Mustang offered Havoc a promotion, but he insisted that until he was completely up to par, he was going to stay under Mustang.

That only left one subordinate under him in the office today. His pride and joy, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. And it wasn't like he was complaining. Of all his men, she was his rock. Strong and beautiful, graceful and strict, the woman he grew up with, the women he shared more with than anyone would ever be allowed to know. Just as his mind was about to go to places forbidden he heard the doorknob turning. He instantly snapped out of his revive and looked up to his Lieutenant. She was just as lovely as ever. She wore her blue military uniform, complete with her signature black turtleneck sleeveless shirt underneath. Mustang always wished she would remove her jacket when in the office, but she refused. He figured she understood all too well his reasons behind the wardrobe wish, and therefore wasn't going to oblige him. O well, he still knew what she looked like under the shirt. A fact no one knew, but everyone suspected.

"Sir, we have a problem." his subordinate said worriedly.

"What's new Lieutenant?"

"General, there is a strange couple in the street. And uh, well, one of this is using flame alchemy."

Mustang just sat there, shock across his face. He was sure that Hawkeye had said someone else was using flame alchemy, but that just couldn't be true. She was the only one who held the secrets to the sacred flame, and Mustang had scarred her so that no one else could ever learn the devil's craft. Snapping out of his dream, he faced his lieutenant again.

"That's impossible. Are you sure he isn't just some fraud?"

"No sir. He is definitely an alchemist. I saw him myself. He held fire in his hands, as if it didn't even burn him."

"What was he doing with the fire?"

"Nothing really, I just saw him with the flames in his hands. He had scooped him up from a fire pit and then he did something a little strange. Honestly, I didn't know that it was possible."

"What did he do that was so impossible," Mustang muttered to himself. "I bet I could do it."

"I doubt it sir. He ate it."

Mustang's eyes widened. He knew he heard her wrong this time. "You're pulling my leg, Lieutenant. Did Havoc put you up to this?"

"I wish I was lying. Here, I'll take you to them. They are only a few blocks down the street."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>The General and the Lieutenant made their way down the street, heading for the odd pair. She went on to describe the two. The fire alchemist was a strange one indeed. He was about as tall as Fullmetal, and had an attitude to rival him. In the few minutes Hawkeye observed them, she saw just how crazy the boy was. He had eaten the fire, and was very loud about it. He was screaming about how he hadn't eaten in a long time, and kept saying something about having a fire in his belly.<p>

The other of the two was a woman who seemed to be normal, and yet Hawkeye held her judgment. She was the same height as Hawkeye, and even had the same facial features. The only real difference between the two was the that the stranger had deep red hair and a chest that could revival Lust's. Mustang's ears peaked up at this little detail. He could just imagine a woman that looked like his Lieutenant but had a bigger chest. His paced speed a little in an effort to see this anomaly. The Lieutenant noticed his hurry, and grabbed his arm. Mustang turned around to see the glare in her eyes. He got the hint, hands off.

They rounded the corner and ran smack into the couple. As all four fell on their asses, rubbing their heads, Mustang looked at them. They were just as Hawkeye had described, except that she had left out that the fire eater had pink hair. That didn't really sound like a detail one would forget to mention. He guessed that the whole 'he could be another flame alchemist' thing took precedent in her mind, but he really doubted she hadn't noticed that spiky ass pink hair. It was more outrageous than Fullmetal's fashion sense.

The all stood, staring each other down. The strange duo racked their eyes up and down, analyzing their opponents. Mustang kept his stance calm, not wanting to start a fight before he could question them. He was the first to speak.

"Hello. My name is General Roy Mustang. I have come here with reports that there is an unusual man eating fire, of all things. Could you please explain to me just who you are?"

The pink hair one answered before the red head had a chance, earning him a sign from his partner. "Who the hell am I? I am Salamander. You gotta problem with that?"

As Mustang listened to the boy, he couldn't help but have a memory pulled from him. The boy's attitude screamed Elric, but his tone of voice brought anther to his mind. He could swear that if the current Emperor of Xing had been more hot-tempered, then these two would be twins.

After pinkie's, oh, Salamander's outburst, the redhead spoke up. "Sorry sir. My friend here is just mad that we can't find our friend. His name is Natsu Dragneel. And I am Erza Scarlet. We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. We are here looking for our fellow guildmate, Lucy Heartfilia. Have you by any chance seen her?"

As soon as this Erza started speaking Mustang's jaw dropped. It stayed suspended the entirety of her speech. He truly hadn't heard a word the woman said. It wasn't that he did care, but the sound coming from her was impossible. She sounded so familiar. Hell, she was familiar. Her brown eyes, here heart shaped face. She even held herself like a soldier. She seemed soft with her speech, and yet she was hard as a rock with her armor. The only difference he could spot was all her long, red hair. And now there was one more nail in the coffin, her voice. She sounded exactly like her. She was exactly like his Riza.

Hawkeye must have noticed the same thing, but she wasn't showing it as much as he was. She kept her composed state, and spoke simply. "I think we have a lot to discuss. Would you please some back with us to our headquarters."

Mustang saw as the eyes of the redhead widened. She too noticed the voice leaving the lips of his blonde. But there was something more there, almost like she had encountered this before. He saw as the duo tensed up some more, almost as if to strike. Mustang knew the situation was going to get heated if they didn't so something fast.

"Okay, settle down now." He said as he straightened into a less defensive position. "There is no need for a fight. We can discuss things in my office, and hopefully we can find your friend." He saw that his words weren't having much of an effect on the two, so he decided to ease up the tension. "I am sure we have all noticed the same thing. I don't know why this is bringing you two to consider us the enemy so quickly, but if you will please, don't start something here. There are a lot of people around, and I don't want any of them to be hurt."

That line seemed to do the trick. The pink haired one tore his gaze from Hawkeye and stood, staring straight at the General. His face relaxed and a huge grin spread across it. At that point Mustang was sure he was going to die. This boy was the perfect mixed of Elric and Ling, and hell he even had a bit of the general himself in that he controlled fire. This was going to be a long, long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy tail.

* * *

><p>The redhead straightened up as her partner did. Her face relaxed a little, but it was far from the smile that Natsu was sporting. Mustang could only guess that she wasn't as trusting as the pink hair hybrid. The first to turn to leave was Hawkeye. Even with her back turned, the general knew that she was still watching the two of them. Erza seemed to be watching Hawkeye too, the uneasiness never leaving her shoulders. Just what was causing her to be so uptight to a possible doppelganger Mustang could only guess.<p>

It only took ten minutes to make it back to headquarters. They quickly made it to his office, avoiding the stares from the other officers. Mustang kept his spine straight, signifying he was in control and knew what he was doing. He understood the need to keep things civil. Another fight is not what he wanted right now. For goodness sake, Hawkeye's throat had only healed a month ago and his vision was still blurry around the edges.

The quartet made their way into Mustang's sizable office. He took his place in the big chair behind his desk and motioned for the two strangers to sit anywhere they pleased. The opted to take the couch on the right, and Hawkeye came to stand behind the general. He hated that she stood as if she was under him, but he also loved the power of the two of them together like that. It told the world who was in charge, both of them. His power was nothing without her next to him.

"Okay, General Mustago, have you seen our friend?" the pink haired one said. He put his elbow to his knees and held his head in his hand. Apparently, if this boy had been taught manners, then he must have not thought Mustang was deserving of them. Mustang knew he needed to put this boy in his place.

"The name is Mustang, Nastu. And I expect you to remember it. I am a General in the military of Amerstis. I am personal friends with the Furheor, King Grumman. The woman behind me is my personal bodyguard, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She is also a First-class sniper. No one revivals her sharpshooter skills. If I were you, boy, I would show a little respect."

Natsu sat up at that, an apologetic look on his face. Mustang guessed this boy must have some arrogance in him, but he couldn't be too bad if he didn't smart back like a certain Elric brother used to. The thought of just how Ed would react to that statement made the general chuckle. The smile confused his Lieutenant, who gave him a questioning look.

"It's okay Hawkeye. I was just thinking how much he reminds me of the shrimp."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes at him, small enough that the others couldn't notice. She spoke up next.

"Which issue would you like to address first? Your missing friend or our obvious similarities."

"Lucy, have you seen her," Natsu piped. "She is blonde and cute, with boobs about as big as Erza's." Natsu reached over and signaled his hands around the woman's chest, an action that would have earned Mustang a smack (if not a gunshot) from his Lieutenant if he ever tried something like that. Yet the redhead was unfazed. It was as if she was completely comfortable with this boy being in such close proximity of her breast. Maybe they were siblings?

"She is also a wizards, as us." The redhead chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but your explanation leaves something to be desired. Cute blondes with big boobs are not uncommon around here, and I have no clue what you mean by wizard. If she is an alchemist then I might know someone, but I doubt it."

"What's an alchemist?" Natsu asked.

"You're an alchemist, aren't you? You use science to control fire."

"Uh, no. I use magic taught to me by my father."

"Magic? There is no such thing."

"Yes there is. Watch."

At that moment Natsu lit his hand on fire. The act alone amazed Mustang. He could make fire with his ignition cloth, but he still would get burned if it touched him.

"That's impossible. How can you do that? Do you have some fire proof gloves or something?"

"No. My fire dragon scales keep me from getting burned. Fire doesn't hurt me. In fact, if I eat it then it energizes me."

"How the hell do you eat fire?"

"Easy, if you got some I will show you."

"Why don't you just eat the fire that is in your hand?"

"Dammit. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do you have a pet General Mustang?"

"No, but my Lieutenant here had a dog."

"Okay, why don't you cook him up for dinner tonight?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Exactly."

Mustang got the point, sort of. Anyway, he understood that the boy needed an outside source of fire in order to be able to eat it. He didn't want to let the cat of the bag so soon, but he figured he would show the boy his skill. Mustang reached into his desk for his white glove. After slipping it on he made his signature snap, earning a quizzed look from the boy. The tiny spark grew as Mustang manipulated it, causing the boy's eyes grow wide. Once he had a sufficient fire, he hurled it at the pink haired freak. Natsu smiled in anticipation. He opened his mouth wide and engulfed the entire flame, much like gluttony did all those months ago.

"General, did you notice that? He reminds me of someone." Hawkeye whispered.

"Yeah, but how can we tell? It's not like we can just shoot them to see if they stay dead or not?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Erza asked. She had a look of complete distrust on her face now.

"I was just wondering if you two were homunculi." Mustang answered.

This time the pink haired one asked the questions, "What's a homunculi?"

"It is an artificial human. Flesh and bone, but no heart."

"Well then, the answer is no. We are both very human."

"So then, if I shot you, you would die?"

"I supposed, if you hit my head or heart, then yes."

"Hm. Well, no matter. I still don't know where your 'wizard' friend is. Now we can discuss why my Lieutenant and your redhead look and sound so much alike."

At this the woman snapped up at each other, sizing the other up. Their eyes darted up and down, noting the similarities and the differences. Mustang could feel the tension in the room and decided to address the issue right then and there.

"Alright you two, cool it. I understand how unpleasant it can be meeting yourself, but does it really have to cause such conflict. You two, you act like this has happened before. You mind filling us in?"

The redhead hung her head, preparing to speak. It took her an entire minute for her to gather her thoughts.

"You are very perceptive, General. Yes, this had happened before, to both of us. We both found ourselves in a world that paralleled ours, and therefore everyone we knew had an exact copy. Well, not exact. While some traits stayed the same, there was always something drastically different about our doppelgangers. For example, Natsu here is very strong and confident, earning him courage beyond belief. His counterpart on the other hand was cowardly, and had little self-confidence."

"I see. And what are your characteristics that challenged your counterpart?" Mustang inquired.

"I am loyal, strong, and a leader. My ganger was the same. She was loyal to her leader till his end. The only difference was that the man she followed and the one I follow were day and night. My master understands the value of life and family. He took in Natsu and I when we were children and many others at that. He considers all of us as family and had raised us as such. He taught us to use our magic to protect any and every one, that there wasn't one person out there that didn't deserve to be saved.

But, the other Erza had a corrupt king. He was the ruler of the land, and he was scared of losing power. He slaughtered millions using her hand, and she did it proudly. It wasn't until I beat some sense in her that she realized the value of life. She almost killed me and my friends in loyalty to her corrupt king. I haven't seen her since our fight, but I hope that she is now serving a righteous man."

Her story scared the Lieutenant. Mustang could see the fear in her eyes. These two really were the same woman. She was loyal to him to a fault. No, that wasn't true. She was more than prepared to shoot him when things got out of hand. He almost turned into the same monster as Scar, but she stopped him. She wasn't like this third 'Erza.' She was righteous of her own nature.

"Ah, so I see. You are afraid of whether or not we are on the side of life or power?" Mustang deduced.

"Yes. I am sorry. I find it hard to trust myself after what happened."

"Don't apologize. If you two came here a year ago, your worries would have been valid. You see, our king was also corrupt. He slaughtered millions for his own personal gain. And he used people like us to carry out the dirty deeds."

Natsu and Erza stood, not sure whether they were going to attack or not. Mustang motioned for them to calm down.

"There is no need for that. We may have been the 'bad guys' back then, but the wars caused us to realize who the real enemy was. Together with our comrades we rose up against the king, and we beat him back to where he came from. We are now free of the tyranny. We are building a new nation here, one that isn't founded on the blood of its citizens, but rather on the sweat of their brows."

His speech earned him a slight smile from Natsu, and even an approving look from Erza. They could sense the truth in his words. And he meant them. No longer were they going to be weapons. They were in charge now, and they would protect their people with every fiber of their being.

"So, now that we understand each other, I have only one more question." Mustang injected during their touching moment. The duo looked at the general, questions playing in their minds. Mustang smiled as he got to the point, "If Natsu uses 'magic' to control fire, then what is it that you, Miss Erza?"

Erza's smile widened to something wicked. She answered the general, "Tell me, sir, are you a breast man?"

Mustang was taken aback by the question. The corner of his eye caught Hawkeye's glare, and he had to suppress the nosebleed threatening him. "Um. Well, not really. I like them, but I prefer a woman as a whole."

"I see, then I have the perfect demonstration for you." With that, Erza began to glow.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Requip!" Erza screamed as she began to glow. Her arms outstretched to opposite ends, and her head tilted back. The air was spinning around her and the light became brighter. Mustang stared in awe as he watched. He wasn't sure what was going on, and his Lieutenant was giving him a stern look of 'don't you dare drop your jaw.'<p>

After her original outfit disappeared a new one began to take its place. Her hair seemed to be getting a redo as well. He couldn't make out what the new look was, the glow was too bright. For this he was grateful, because it meant he couldn't see her completely nude. He knew Hawkeye would never leave him alone about it. Once the light died down he finally got a good look at her knew outfit. And boy, was it an outfit. Her hair was in pigtails on the top of her head, and her clothes, no, her armor was fire red. The armor was sleeveless and only came to her mid-chest, stopping right at her waist as if it were a mere bathing suit. She also had orange and red gauntlets up to her shoulders and thigh-high boots. Mustang was speechless as she looked into his eyes.

"This is called Flame Empress Armor. It is made to withstand fire attacks. I figured it would best suit you, General, considering you use fire magic."

It took Mustang half a minute to collect the thoughts in his head. "Uh, yah. But you are wrong. I don't use magic. I am an alchemist. I use the power created from the movement of the earth's crust to power alchemic reactions with my own life force. It's far from magic, though it has been mistaken for that occasionally."

"I see. Our magic comes from our life force too. We are born with innate magical ability that powers spells we can cast. I personally use a spell called Requip. I have stores of armor and weapons I keep in another dimension. With my magic I access these armors. I can also equip different weapons with the armors to boost my abilities. Like I already stated, this armor is defensive to fire attacks. I have others that raise strength or block other elemental attacks."

"This is crazy. Are you telling me you have magic and you literally carry your clothes in a second dimension?" Hawkeye said with a disapproving look. Mustang's only guess was that she was upset at the woman's forwardness from earlier. He didn't understand must about what was going on either, but after what they had been through in the past year he believed anything was possible.

"Okay, Lieutenant. We can clearly see there is some truth in what they are saying. I can guess that they think what we do is just as strange."

"Not really, General." Erza retorted. "We have seen a lot of fire magic. Nothing tops Natsu here, though."

"Fire isn't the only application of alchemy. Watch this." With that Mustang grabbed the glass paperweight off his desk and smashed in into the wood. It cracked into five pieces. The duo gave him a look of 'why did you do that?' when he clapped his hands together and laid them next to the glass. A flash of blue and the paperweight was fixed. Mustang smirked at them while Hawkeye just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, how did you do that? Do you use time magic?" Natsu excitedly asked.

"No, I am not messing with time. I am simply taking the ingredients on the table and transforming them into an object of the same mass. I could have just as easily made a different figure out of the glass, but I really like my glass flame."

They were clearly impressed. Natsu picked up the glass and inspected it. He had a joyous look on his face, as if seeing this new 'magic' was fascinating to him.

"What magic do you perform, Natsu. There has to be more than just eating fire."

"Of course there is! But I doubt you want a demonstration from me. I figure you value your office in the state that it is in. I practice what is called Dragon Slayer Magic. I was raised by my father, Igneel, who taught the ancient art to me. I was born with dragon skin, lungs, and strength so that I could wield the magic. I can ignite my entire body and call on the power of the dragon to help me defeat my enemies. It is also useful on cold nights."

"Yes, I can imagine. So from what you two are saying, your magic is a defense mechanism. Is this all magic is good for in your world?"

"No, not all magic if is for combat." Erza explained. "Some of it can be used to heal, and some of it helps with learning. It depends on the magic you practice and how you use it. I actually store all of my clothes in my other dimension. It helps when traveling. Keeps packing light."

"What do you mean light!" Natsu cried. "Everywhere you go you have suitcase after suitcase of mysterious stuff. Are you telling me that you aren't carrying your armor in those cases?"

"Of course not Natsu. Now shut up."

Natsu crossed his arms and mumbled something too low for Mustang to hear. Apparently the red-head heard him, because a right hook came swinging at him. He somehow got a huge bump on the side of his face, and yet he was only nursing it as if it really didn't hurt. Mustang just couldn't figure these kids out.

"Alright. I'll help you. Come back tomorrow and I will start a search for your friend. I figure if she is as strange as you two, then she must be just as confused by our country. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Not really, sir. We planned on camping outside of town."

"I can't have that. Give me a second." Mustang grabbed the phone and dialed the hotel across the street. We only a few words (blackmail) he was able to get a room for the two. "Okay, go straight across the street to the hotel. They have one room open, so you two will have to share. I am sure that won't be a problem for siblings though."

"We aren't siblings, sir. Or so to say. We don't share the same parents anyway."

"You two seem awfully close though, are you lovers?"

That statement caused the two to jump in surprise. The looked at each other and back at Mustang, disgust in their features. It was as if the thought was so strange to them to have someone else consider it.

"No General. We simply grew up together at the same guild. We have known each other since we where little kids."

"Uh huh. Well still, the room will be ready soon. You ought to start heading over there. Come back in the morning and we can discuss where we should start looking for your friend."

"Thank you sir. This is more than we could ever expect. Be assured we will be on our best behavior." Erza glared at Natsu once she said that. He was pretty sure the hot-head caused a lot of damage in his time. Good thing Mustang no longer needed transmutation circles. He had a feeling he was going to be repairing a structure or two before this mission was over.

The duo left and Mustang instructed Hawkeye to shut and lock the door. She turned around to question the General on his decision to help the two when she found herself pinned to the wall. Mustang's eyes were fierce with lust, and he had to hold back feelings trying hard to burst out of him.

"Let me guess." Hawkeye said as she rolled her eyes. "The red-head's costume change turned you on?"

"Sort of."

"What does 'sort of' mean?"

"It wasn't that she changed into that outfit per-say, it was that she did it with your face and your voice. It was like you were in that armor."

"She has red hair, navy eyes, and a huge chest. How did you see me in that?"

"Believe me, my second brain was focusing on the fantasy of you in that outfit with a sword poised at my chest. I almost tackled you while they were in here."

"Well now that you have me pinned to the wall, are you feeling better?"

"No, now I am frustrated."

"See, that isn't any better that before. I think…"

Before Hawkeye could finish Mustang was kissing her. He wasn't really hearing what she was saying anyway. The fantasy he concocted was too good. He was pretty sure he was going to go too far when Hawkeye stopped the kiss.

"Sir, you know we can't. Now why don't you lay down and I will get you some tea?"

"Yeah, lying down with you in the room. Not really a great plan."

"Fine, go sit in your chair. Do whatever you have to to get your mind off of my body."

Mustang pried himself away from the blonde and made his way to the chair. He sat with his head in his hand, leaning on the desk. His fantasy was still going full swing, but he was holding it back. He knew what his limits were, and he was sure that one wrong move and Hawkeye was going to be bent over his desk.

"So, changing the topic, why are you helping those two? What is in it for you?"

"Well, for starters, they are foreigners. They have no idea what it is like here in Amestris. They could use the help."

"And the other reason?"

"I am bored. Paperwork sucks."

"I should have guessed. Actually, I did."

Mustang leaned his head back into his chair. He truly did want to help the strange pair. He felt for them, as if he would want their help if he were stuck in a strange land. Plus, if it weren't for foreigners like Ling and May, Amestris wouldn't be much of a country either. Hell, it might not even be here. No, he had no problem helping the two in need. This girl was obviously important to them, especially the pink haired lad.

As Mustang rested, he kept stealing glances at his Lieutenant. His fantasy never waned, and he was pretty sure his feral side was going to win. With an exaggerated sigh, he left his chair and half ran towards his blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a little author's note here. I want to keep this rated T, so I am going to put the next scene as a different story on my page. It will be titled "Flame and Fire 3.5" It will be very mature, so don't read if you don't feel comfortable with that stuff. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Dammit. I don't have time for this! You have to let me out now!" the black haired man screamed as he shook the bars of his jail cell. He slapped the bar one last time before throwing himself onto the meager mattress his 'hostess' so kindly let him have. He only came to this place to get some food and supplies, he never thought about what would happen if he got caught. And he almost did get away with it. He had everything he needed when a dark-skinned man with sunglasses caught him from behind. The man tried to struggle, but his attempts were futile. He didn't want to unleash his power on the people either. He didn't know if they were friend or foe. He was the one who broke into their fortress after all. So he sat and waited for the one in charge to come question him. It had been four hours since he was captured. His patience was waning when the door opened.<p>

"Is this the man Miles caught snooping around?" the blonde woman asked. She wasn't any taller than the prisoner, but her presence sent chills down his spine, which was saying something. She had long blonde hair that partially obscured her face. She had the figure of a beautiful woman and plump pink lips to match. And yet all these feminine features did nothing for the sheer power that radiated from her. She placed a daggered look at the prisoner when she spoke.

"I hear you were able to break our defenses and make it to our food storage. No one has ever been able to do that while I have been in command. It is a very impressive feet indeed. But I must say, the most impressive thing about all of this is that you managed to do all that while wearing only your boxers. Just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Grey Fullbuster."

* * *

><p>"Hey Al! Wake up. We gotta get going to Mustang's office." Edward called to his brother. The look on Al's face suggested he still had the visual from the previous night playing in his head, so Ed was going to have to pull out a few stops to get him in the mood to face the General.<p>

"Al, come on. It's not like they know you saw them. All you gotta do is keep your poker face on and everything will be okay. You used to be so good at keeping your face in check."

"Ya that was when I was a suit of armor that was incapable of showing facial expressions!"

"Oh whatever. Let's go."

The brothers dressed and headed out to the to see the General. As they entered the lobby they caught sight of a very odd couple leaving the hotel.

"Hey Ed, do you see that pink haired boy and the extreme redhead? I wonder who they are. It's a little weird to dye your hair to such an extreme color. Not to mention their outfits seem a bit out of place."

"Ya, I noticed. No matter though, we have an appointment to keep."

"But brother, you don't have an appointment."

"Ya, but I was going to barge in anyways."

As they headed out they noticed the odd couple heading for central command. This intrigued the brothers enough to follow them. Keeping a careful distance, they followed them straight to the building they themselves were intending to go. Ed and Al relaxed their stances and walked casually behind them, making sure to take the elevator with them. Alphonse was having a hard time keeping his cool though. He kept stealing sideways glances at the pink haired boy, a fact that didn't go unnoticed.

"What you look at?" the pink hair boy asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"Hump. Whatever."

The rest of the elevator ride went pretty much the same, and all of them made an exit at the third floor. As they exited each duo stayed still, not wanting to take the lead. Ed saw the tension building and tried to quell it.

"Where are you two headed? We might be able to direct you."

"We know where we are going, thank you." Pinkie retorted. "We are here to see a guy named Mustang."

Ed's stance relaxed with the news. Now that he knew they were all heading for the same destination he felt better. It would be easier to keep an eye on them without suspicion.

"Well, what do you know? That is where my brother and I are going too. How about we go together?" Ed said with a wide grin. The others agreed and they all proceeded down the corridor together. Upon approaching the General's door Ed could sense the hesitation in Al. He had a grab his brother's shoulder to reassure him that what happened last night was not happening right now. Ed then took the lead again and opened the door. They were greeted by the General's ever faithful Lieutenant.

"Well this is a surprise. Hello Natsu, Erza. Go ahead and have a seat. The General isn't here yet. Ed, Al, it's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"We are doing great Lieutenant." Ed answered. He didn't want to speak for Al but one look at the brother and he could tell that he wasn't going to be much good for conversation today. For some reason all Al could do was stare at a plain wooden chair in the corner of the room. "Winry fixed my leg up and Al's physical therapy is going smooth. That's why we are in Central. He had a doctor's appointment yesterday. I figured since we are in town I might as well check in with my commanding officer."

"I'm surprised Ed. You still consider Mustang as your commanding officer. I figured you would have quit the military by now."

"Believe me, I wanted to. But the more I thought about it the more I figured that it isn't such a bad thing anymore. I can't be used as a weapon so what's the harm in having the state pay me to research?" Ed proclaimed with his signature toothy grin. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and smiled as he said this. You could see the motherly affection in her features. That is when Natsu spoke up.

"So Ed, you are a soldier? You don't really look like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. You don't really hold yourself like a soldier. You seem more like me, an independent fighter."

"Well, I guess you are correct. I may be employed by the military, but I ain't a traditional soldier. I joined when I was twelve."

"Twelve? Huh, isn't that how old Wendy is?" Natsu asked while looking at the redhead. She just nodded, seeming reluctant to speak. He was about to asked another question when the General decided to blow in.

"Good morning Natsu and Erza. Sorry to keep you waiting." Mustang apologized as he headed to his desk. On his way he noticed both Elric brothers, taken a little that they were there. He wasn't expecting them to make an appearance for at least another year. Alphonse was in such a fragile condition.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't see you there. What the hell are you two doing in town? Isn't traveling just a bit much on you?"

"Whatever Flame Colonel. Al had a doctor's visit yesterday. I thought I would drop by to see how you all were doing." This wasn't the entire truth, but he didn't want to reveal the real reason he stopped by in front of the strangers.

"That's Flame General now, shortstop."

"Who you calling shortstop? I am as tall as you, you know?"

"You wish Elric. What's up with Al?"

"You mean why does he keep staring at that chair? I don't know, maybe you could tell me what is so special about it?"

Mustang's eyes grew for a second and Hawkeye's hands trembled against the coffee cup and saucer in her hand. The both quickly recovered from their shocks and Mustang gave Ed a blank look.

"It's just a chair. I guess Al isn't as healed as we could hope."

"Funny Colonel, making jokes when you know the real reason.

"General!"

"Whatever!"

They went back and forth like this for a few minutes, earning them a disapproving look from Hawkeye and a perplexed look from Nastu and Erza. Once they realized what they were doing they backed off, each heading in opposite directions to their seats.

"Awe man, I was hoping you two were going to fight. I would love to see that flame 'alchemy' you do against an opponent. Are you an alchemist too, Ed?" Nastu asked.

Edward crossed his arms and looked towards the window. A quite 'no' passed through his lips as he pouted.

"Oh, okay. What about Alphonse? Is he an alchemist?"

"Ya, he is. But he isn't going to be fighting anyone, you hear? I may not be able to perform alchemy, but I can still kick your ass." Edward retorted. Natsu could tell the boy was serious.

"Edward, calm down. Anyway, I guess we should get this out of the way. Edward, Alphonse, this is Natsu and Erza. They aren't from around here. They came to Amerstis looking for a friend of theirs. They believe that she is in the country somewhere, and I have agreed to help them find her. Which brings a wonderful idea to mind. I know that Alphonse needs to head home to heal, but how about you help them with their search Edward. If anyone knows the towns of this country better than you I would be hard pressed to find them. Except for maybe Alphonse here. What do you say, wanna help?"

"I don't know Col….General. I really need to help Alphonse right now. Plus I can't be much of a help in a fight."

"Now I know you are trying hard to make excuses. I know just how powerful that fist of yours is, even without alchemy."

Edward smiled at this. So the General remembered the hole he punched through that bastard with Greed's help.

Give me a second to get my notes together and we can start the briefing." As he said this the phone rang. Lieutenant Hawkeye picked up the receiver.

"Hello, General Mustang's office. Oh, hello Falman. Ya, he is right here. General, Falman wants to talk to you."

"Hello Falman. How is everything at Briggs? That's good. Huh? What do you mean? You're telling me that a half-naked man broke into Fort Briggs right under the General's nose?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that a half-naked man broke into Fort Briggs right under the General's nose?" Mustang half screamed in disbelief. No one has ever gotten past General Armstrong, let alone naked in the frigid north. Mustang heard the quick intake of a breath and looked up at the strange magic duo. From the looks on their faces he could tell they knew something about all this. Mustang quickly told Falman to hold on while he had a little conversation with his new friends.<p>

"Do you two want to tell me something?"

"Uh, well," Erza began to speak. At the sound of her voice both the Elrics jumped, not knowing what to say. Mustang shot them a look of 'I'll tell you later' and urged Erza to continue.

"What does this man look like?" she asked.

"Falman, what does he look like? Besides naked from the waist up. Uh huh, ok, hold on." He directed his gaze back at the mages, "He is around my height and has black spiky hair. He has a silver cross necklace and a pair of black boxers that go to his mid-thigh. And I guess the most important detail is that he is in the coldest portion of Amestris. Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes sir. His name is Grey. He is a comrade of ours, probably here looking for Lucy just as we are."

"That's just great. Then why the hell did he break into Fort Briggs? From what I have just been told he was in food storage when Major Miles found him."

"He was probably hunger sir. You would be too in a foreign land. If you recall when you found us Natsu here was eating fire."

"Yes, that's true. But what I don't get is how he is surviving in the bitter cold of the north without any damn clothes."

It was Natsu's turn to explain, "General, you know that I perform fire magic and how fire doesn't burn me? Grey is an ice wizard. The cold doesn't bother him. He likes it actually."

Mustang gave them a disapproving look. Just what he needed, more of these freaks running around Amestris.

"Well, if he performs ice magic, then why can't he eat ice like you eat fire Natsu?"

"Easy, he isn't a dragon slayer. The ability to gain strength from an element is reserved for those of us raised in the art of dragon slayer magic. There is me, a fire dragon slayer. Then there are a couple friends of mine that are metal and sky dragon slayers."

"So you are trying to tell me that you are special."

"Nope, not at all. Just born lucky, I guess."

Mustang laughed at his attitude. He truly believed himself equal even though he just explained why he was special. This boy was turning out to be just as interesting as Edward. And speaking of Edward, he was sitting with his jaw touching the floor. Alphonse, too, was just as dumbfounded.

"Well Fullmetal, now you see why I would like you to accompany them on finding their friend. They are not from around here as you can guess, and they could use the help of someone like you. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding me General? You want me to run around with this pack of freaks to find some missing girl? For crying out loud they think they are magicians!"

"And what makes you so sure they aren't mages?"

"What makes you so sure they aren't homunculi?"

"Falmen just told me that the other one wasn't at least. It was the first conclusion that General Armstrong came to when she saw the boy. She then promptly stabbed him in the leg."

"What!" Natsu and Erza cried together.

"Yeah, you see, a homunculus has this incredible ability to heal immediately after a wound. After she stabbed him and he stayed wounded, she concluded he wasn't one of the immortals. "

"Well, that makes me feel a tiny bit better. But could there really be something in this 'they can perform magic' crap?"

"Well, why don't you travel with them and find out for yourself."

Edward thought it over for a minute, only stopping to ask the General one question. "Where are we going first?"

"Well, since their friend somehow found his way to Briggs, and I assume you two would like to go and collect him, I suggest you start up there."

Edward grimaced at the thought of going back to the frozen wasteland. Finally he answered the General. "Fine, I'll go. But Al needs to go home and Winry needs to come with me."

"I get the Al part, but why do you need Winry with you?"

"Seriously General, did you already forget where I am going? I need an upgrade on my automail if I return to Briggs. And the only person allowed to work on me is her."

"Fine, whatever. Call her and see if she is on board with this Lieutenant. Natsu, Erza, as you can see I have arranged a guide of sorts for you. I assure you he is more than capable of helping you. Why don't you two head back to the hotel with Alphonse. He can give you any information you may need."

"Yes sir." Erza stated as they rose to leave. They all left together, leaving Fullmetal and Flame sitting alone. Ed daggered a look at his superior officer once the door was shut.

"What the hell have you gotten me into this time General?"

"I'm not quite sure of that myself. But either they are very good actors or they are good people. They wouldn't trust me until I proved I cared for people more than I cared for power. In fact, they mistrusted Riza more than me. Apparently Erza has an issue with doppelgangers."

"Ya, about that. What the hell man?"

"I can't explain it, but wherever they are from must have some similairties to our own world. As you saw, a woman to looks and acts like my Lieutenant. And in case you didn't notice Natsu acts like you, and yet has the same voice as Ling."

"Ya, I notice the Ling thing, but do you really think he acts like me?"

"Yes Ed. He is hotheaded and flips at a single wrong comment. He also seems to want to physically fight all the time."

"Is that seriously how you think of me General?"

"Most of the time, yes. But there is something more. I believe that man would do anything for his friends. The look in his eyes when he talked of the missing girl told me that. I wonder if she is just a friend or something more."

"Speaking of something more Mustang, Al and I stopped by last night."

"I figured." Mustang sighed and lowered his head, "Ed, did you see anything?"

"Nope, but Al sure did. He wouldn't even tell me what he saw either. I heard enough to get the gist, but I still don't know why that chair is significant to the situation."

"Uh, ya. It involves handcuffs so I wouldn't read too much into the situation."

"Damn General. I never would have taken you for that kind of man. Holding a precious girl against her will."

"I was the one in the chair Edward."

Ed's eyes widened straight to his hairline. "Seriously?"

"Yes, but that is not the point. The point is that you can NEVER tell a soul what you saw. You got me? Both of us could get court martialed if you ever open you mouth."

"Geez sir. Do you really think after four years of keeping my secret about my human transmutation I am going to blab about your love life? Cut me some slack here."

"Thank you."

"I do have one condition though. If you meet it, then I won't tell."

Mustang's surprised look caused Ed's grin to widened.

"You gotta promise me something."

"And what is that Fullmetal?"

"Promise me that you actually love her and you ain't just using her for your sick game."

Mustang's featured relaxed, and he laid back in his chair. "That's an easy promise to keep. I have loved her since we were children, much like you and Winry."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll make sure Al gets word too."

* * *

><p>"Edward!" Winry called as she excited her train. He was standing next to a pink haired boy and a red-headed woman with a body to rival General Armstrong. Riza hadn't given her much details as to why Ed needed her, all she knew was that a mission caused him to need to go back to Briggs and he was going to need his mechanic while there. She knew it was stupid, but she felt a twinge of jealously as she looked the woman up and down. She carried herself with strength Winry could never hope to gain.<p>

"Ed, I'm here." She said when she was within earshot. Ed turned around and gave her a smile. It was her smile, the one he wore every time he came home to her. Winry ran at him once she saw him, not wanting to waste a second longer. She jumped into his arms and gave me a hug, and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello Miss Winry. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She repeated as she hugged him tighter. She was holding on to him for longer than she expected when she glanced up to see the awkward looks of his unusual companions. She let go of him and backed away, but Ed refused to let her hand go. They stood holding hands as he introduced them.

"Winry, this is Natsu and Erza. They have lost a couple of friends here in Amestris and we are going to help them find them. One of their comrades has found himself in a jail cell up in Briggs, so we are heading there first to get him back."

Winry busted out laughing, and she couldn't stop. Everyone looked at her with disbelief as she started to explain.

"Oh, Edward, don't you remember? When I went to Briggs to see you you were in a jail cell too. What am I, the welcome wagon for Brigg's prisoners?"

Ed couldn't help himself at this point and started laughing too. He pulled her in for one more kiss on the cheek as he whispered in her ear, "That is why I wanted you to come. You always know how to make me laugh." She beamed up at him. Finally, they were going on an adventure together.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

Bit of an author's note here, I think it is time it's time for some action! We've gotten the introductions out of the way for the beginning and we have started our first mission. So I think ya'll deserve a nice fight. Just as a reminder, this takes place in the manga/brotherhood verse. But since I am pulling characters from another story I might as well utilize the fact that the original anime gave us a more detailed account for the three years passing between when Ed became an alchemist and when he went to Liore. So I am going to pull an OC from the original anime. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So Ed, if you don't mind me asking, why is it you need a mechanic?" Erza asked as they traveled across the country side. They had been traveling for two hours now, each couple sitting in silence as they rode. Natsu was his trademark motion sick, so Erza had knocked him out at the beginning of the trip to keep him from hurling in front of their host.<p>

"Huh?"

"You said this girl is a mechanic and that you need her to upgrade you if you went to the north. I was just wondering why that is. Since we are on a train I assume you don't have a car that would need maintenance."

"Oh ya. I guess not. I just turned sixteen so I haven't even got a driver's license yet. I need her to replace my leg so that I don't get frostbite."

Erza raised her eyebrows as Edward's smile grew. He was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt with a red coat that hung to his ankles. He bent over to the hem of his left pant leg and slide it up to his thigh, reveling the meaning behind his strange words.

"Holy shit! Are you a robot?"

"Of course not! This is what we call automail. I lost my leg when I was eleven and Winry here gave me a new one made of metal. As you can see it is connected to my skin here, and if it gets too cold it could freeze off and permantly damage the nerves in my leg. That is why I need her. She is able to replace my leg with a metal alloy combination that won't freeze in the cold. Speaking of that Winry, when did you want to do that?"

"I guess we can anytime you want. The next stop will take about an hour, leaving me plenty of time to do a quick replacement."

"Cool. You can do the fine tuning once we get to North City."

"Is this something that is common amongst people in this world?" Erza questioned.

"What, automail? I wouldn't say it was common, but it isn't uncommon. Well, it better not be, then Winry would be out of a job."

"So that is what you do, you replace people's limbs once they have lost them?"

"Ya, I guess so. But I can also wire and plumb a house if needed." Winry answered with a smile. Edward's arm went around the girl, and he squeezed her to him. Erza knew there was more than just a professional relationship between the two based on the kiss and hug scene when they met up with each other. But ever since that they have kept a very professional distance from each other. Not like they were strangers, but like they were admiring from afar and respecting each other. That or they just didn't want to make Erza and Natsu uncomfortable.

"So since you asked a question, I guess I get one," Ed declared once he let go of Winry. "Why did you knock Natsu out?"

"Hahaha. You see, he gets very motion sick. It's the best way for us to continue this journey without him hurling."

They all laughed at this. Edward looked at the boy and smiled, suggestion that this boy was much older than he really was.

"Excuse me for asking Edward, but didn't you say you were sixteen."

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's just that I am twenty-two and Natsu is twenty-one, and yet you seem like you are older than us. I wonder why that is."

"Well, if you think about it I've been an adult since I lost my leg at eleven."

"Why is that…"

Edward didn't get a chance to answer her question. A huge crash from the front of the car caught their attention, and Edward and Erza rose to see what was going on. Once the commotion settled they saw a woman dressed in a tan cloak standing at the front of the car. She had knocked over a suitcase and was hurriedly trying to collect all the items and return them to the case. In her haste her hood fell back, revealing her face. Edward's face likewise went white, except for the slight blush that spread across his checks. He quickly turned around in his seat and slumped down, apparently not wanting to be seen.

"Do you know her or something?" Erza asked once the commotion was over.

"Kind of, and we better keep an eye on our things. That woman is a thief."

* * *

><p>"First stop! Train leaves for Central City in one hour." The conductor announced as the train rolled into the station. Edward was keeping one eye out for the woman in the cloak, curious as to why she was here. He hadn't seen her in three years, and she had taken several precautions as to not be recognized. She had a full body cloak on to cover her face, as well as a new hair color. But Edward would recognize her anywhere. She was the first women, beside his own mother, that he'd seen the chest of. The thought still brought a blush to his face. If Winry found out who this woman was….<p>

"Edward, come on. Don't you want me to install your leg?" Winry interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head at her.

"Actually Whin, I think we can wait till we get to North City before we do that. I want to keep an eye on that thief. I arrested her three years ago, and with the crimes she committed there is no way she is free on bail. She is a very good thief and I am wondering why she is traveling on this train. What do you say? Want to do some investigating with me?"

"Ed, I don't know. She could just be traveling to get away from it all."

"Maybe, but I still don't trust her. Stay on the train Whin. I'll be back before it leaves. I promise."

"Okay."

"I'll go with you."

Ed looked up to see Erza standing with Natsu, who apparently woke up from his 'nap.' He accepted their help as they headed into the train station.

"Is there anything we should know about the enemy?" Natsu asked. He seemed way too eager for this to turn into a fight.

"Her name is Psiren. She is an alchemist who used cards to create things. She can create walkways for herself and then dissolved them just as quickly. She can also deal some great blows with her cards. Be careful around her."

"Sounds like Cana to me. Don't worry, we can handle her."

"Now, get something straight Natsu. We have no idea if she is doing anything wrong. And even if she is she is a thief. I've never seen her hurt innocent people."

"If she has never hurt anyone, then how do you know what her cards to can do someone?"

"Because I fought her when I was twelve, and she beat the crap out of me. Let's just see what she is up to before we do anything."

"Alright," the agreed in unison.

They were keeping a close tab on Psiren when the woman in question looked behind her. She quickly ducked around a box, disappearing from sight.

"Shit, she saw me." Edward complained. Before he could race to find her she jumped up on them from behind, her cards coming in for a quick swing. Edward was about to transmute his sword when it occurred to him he no longer had his weapon of choice. With his hands clapped together he was about to get a good slice from Psiren when Natsu stepped in front of him. With just his arm he stopped the attack and sent Psiren across the station. Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy's arm was covered in fire. He heard him when he said fire didn't burn him, but Ed didn't believe until then.

"Holy shit, I guess maybe there is some truth in your claims of magic." Ed breathed. Natsu just turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

"Edward Elric, I never thought I would see you again. I figured that cocky little attitude of your would have gotten you killed by now." Psiren declared as she rose from the ground. Her back was to the train, and Ed watched as Winry stuck her head out the window of the car next to the on Psiren had hit. He made a note to Natsu to be careful of all the people around them.

"Well, as you can see I ain't dead yet. How long has it been, three years?"

"Ya, that is about right. You turned me into the MP's after our last fight. I'm guessing you never found out that I escaped?"

"Oh I knew you got away, but I figured it wasn't my job to catch your ass. I did my duty. It wasn't my fault they couldn't hold you."

"I like the way you think. But I want to know is why you froze up just now? I was expecting you to use your arm sword against me. That is the only reason I attacked you."

Ed's smile grew as he went to remove his jacket. He had told Psiren of his troubles and his goals. He couldn't wait to see her face. He started to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off, showing his flesh and bone arm.

"Well well Edward, you have a real arm now. Wait, does that mean Al…"

"Yes, he is back to normal now too. But he isn't here with me though. He is still healing back home."

Psiren's smile grew, and you could see affection in her eyes as he talked about Alphonse.

"So you did it. You got your and your brother's bodies back. That's wonderful Ed. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. I'll let him know."

"Even so, that doesn't explain why you are stalking me. Admit it, you wanted one more glance didn't you?"

Ed's face grew red as he heard her, and he stole at glance to see Winry's surprised look. He knew he was going to have to explain a lot later.

"No Psiren. I don't need to see your chest anymore. Once someone has seen perfection all other things can't compare. I am stalking you because I know you are a fugitive. I also was wondering what you are going to be stealing today."

"Well I would hate to disappoint you. I have no intentions on stealing anything from here. I just want to live in peace."

Edward didn't believe one word she said. He had seen firsthand how manipulative she was.

"Nurse, nun, school teacher. Need I go on? I don't believe you Psiren. Or should I call you Clara?"

"Call me whatever you want Edward. I won't let you catch me like I did last time."

"We will see about that."

Edward ran around the woman and attempted to grab her arms. He was incredibly fast, and yet he couldn't quite get a hold of her. She ran from him and used her cards to trap him in a bind. He struggled from the grip, unable to budge.

"What's wrong Edward? Don't tell me you don't want to fight a woman now that you are bigger. And might I add, you have grown into a very handsome young man. To think we could have a future together..."

Psiren wasn't able to complete her sentence. She was lying on the ground with blood seeping from her head. Next to her laid a wrench, the trademark brand of his favorite mechanic. He shot an appreciative glance at her as the binding alchemy came undone. He could tell she wasn't happy, and he was more worried the anger was directed at him and not the hot thief. He decided he was going to deal with that one when the time came.

"Give it up siren. You aren't getting away this time. You need to pay for your crime."

"Tell me Edward, why aren't you using your alchemy against me? Please don't say it's because you want to go easy on me. I really want to know who the better alchemist is."

Edward let his poker face show, not wanted to give away the fact he couldn't perform alchemy any more. He knelt in front of her with a serious expression.

"I don't need to fight you to know my alchemy is better than yours. Now why don't you just surrender."

"Let me think. No chance."

Using her cards she created a line to drive Edward away. She was trying her hardest to get him to fight her. She was unaware he couldn't fight like she wanted him to.

"I think this has gone on long enough. Apparently Edward is incapable of fighting a woman, but I am not." Erza said as she stepped into Psiren's line of sight. She started to glow as she screamed, "Requip." Erza hair and body spun with the wind as her clothes were seemingly replaced. Swords also came to her hands, and other swords floated around her head. A helmet rested on her head as the light died down and her new outfit came into view. She was clad in silver armor that covered all of her body save her abdomen and back. She also had grown wings that kept her aloft just above Psiren as she poised her swords at the thief. One look and Psiren dropped her cards, quickly making for an exit.

"Oh no you don't!"

Erza sent a sword swinging towards the woman. Once it had surpassed her the sword spun around and faced the thief, stopping Psiren in her tracks. She stood there, hands held in the air as the MP's came to cuff her.

"What the hell are you?" Psiren asked as she was cuffed.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a wizard member of Fairy Tail. And I don't like thieves. Some of us had to work for every scrap we ever ate."

Psiren stood as the MP's lifted her. She turned to face the one who bested her, a smile of acceptance coming to her face. "You got me Erza Scarlet. Well done."

"Please, I didn't even lift a finger. If you knew what these swords could do you would have surrendered the moment you saw me."

* * *

><p>Once the train station had settled down and the passengers calmed, the train started moving towards North City again. Winry hadn't spoken since Ed had entered the train, so he just leaned his head back to try to get himself together. He was utterly useless back there. There was going to have to be some adjusting of his fighting style if he was going to help anyone. He couldn't rely on his alchemy anymore. He was in the middle of his self-hatred when Winry snapped at him.<p>

"So when are you going to explain what you meant by you saw her chest!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Edward looked out the window as the night passed them by. They were about an hour from their destination. Erza was asleep and Natsu was knocked out (again), so Edward took his chance to talk to Winry. She had fallen asleep some time ago, so Edward felt a little bad about waking her up. But she wanted an explanation about the woman he ran into earlier.<p>

"Winry, wake up." He shook her gently.

"Um, I don't wanna."

"You said you wanted to talk to me. The others are asleep so we can talk now."

"I'm sleepy."

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed the sleeping girl. He lifted her by the waist and brought her to sit on his lap, her head resting against his left shoulder. He took his coat from the seat and wrapped it around her as she laid on him.

"Can you wake up enough to listen to me?" He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes slightly and nodded.

"Alright. So you want to know about that woman back there," Winry nodded again, "When I was twelve and Al was still caught in his metal body we were arrested in a town called Aquroya. They wanted me because I was an alchemist. Once they saw I was a state alchemist and they got confirmation from Colonel Mustang they released me, but only after I agreed to catch a certain thief for them. I was able to catch her, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. When she saw how much better I was than her at alchemy she pulled a very dirty trick to get me distracted. She unzipped her shirt to reveal her alchemy tattoo that was extremely close to her breast. Long story short, it didn't work as well as she wanted it to and I caught her. The end."

"Hum. That was a nice story. You really should tell me more of your adventures."

"I don't think you would like that. A lot of them have to do with someone trying to kill me."

"But you lived, didn't you?"

"Ya, I did. Want to hear another story?"

"Sure, I need something to put me back to sleep."

"Okay. When I went back to the Truth to get Al's body back he asked me what I was willing to give up to get him back. I told him I would sacrifice my ability to use alchemy."

"Ed, I have heard this one before."

"Yes, but you haven't heard this edit of it. He asked me a second time to make sure what I was doing. I told him that I didn't need alchemy because I have 'them.' Do you know what I meant by them?"

"Your family and friends, right?"

"Yes. And do you know who's voice rang the loudest in my mind what I said that?"

"Who?" Winry asked with a smile on her face.

"Yours. I could hear you plain as day saying my name. I knew then I didn't need alchemy to be happy." He bent down and kissed the girl's cheek, wishing her a good night. They both fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, Erza, could you come here and hold his arms down?" Winry asked. Edward was trying his hardest to hold onto his sanity as his mechanic positioned his carbon-based leg onto the port, but even he was capable of losing it. He knew of the pain about to come.<p>

"Sure, but why?" Natsu questioned as he grabbed Ed's right arm. Erza positioned herself at his left when Winry answered.

"You will see soon enough." She positioned her wrench upwards and gave Edward a warning. "Ready? Three, two, one…"

At least the pain was only in his leg. Ed's body shook against him, and it took everything he had to bite back the scream threatening his lips. The magic duo was doing a good job of holding him down though. He couldn't move his arms even if he wanted to. After a few seconds the pain dulled and he was able to compose his face again. He gave a signal to the two that they could let him go and they stood straight, staring at him with concern.

"What did you do to him?" Natsu wonderd out loud.

"Ed, move your toes for me." Winry commanded. He did as he was told. "You see, automail isn't just a prosthetic. We take the nerves in the stumps and connect then to electrical wires. The wires then receive the impulses from the brain so that he can move the limb. But that very reason is why it hurts so much. The nerves connecting is very painful. I have heard people describing it as it their limb was getting cut off again."

"I don't know about that, it feels like you are touching an open wound to me. Seeing as how I don't remember the pain of getting it chopped off I guess I ain't qualified to describe it."

"You don't remember losing your leg?" Erza asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, I remember. I just don't remember the pain. My mind was on something else when I lost it."

"I see. I can understand that. Just how did you lose your leg anyway?"

Ed looked away from the red-head. He knew this question was coming, but he really didn't want to go into it. Just how long could he avoid it though?

"I was an idiot when I was a kid. I tried to do something reckless and I lost it." Ed answered through his teeth. Winry held her head down, afraid for the boy.

"That is the vaguest piece of bull I have ever heard. But it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Erza reassured.

"No, I am sorry. It's a really long story though. You sure you want to hear it?"

"If you are willing to tell, we will listen." Erza looked to Natsu as she spoke. He nodded his head and smile at him.

"It's okay Ed. We all have done stupid shit in our lives."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't done what I tried to do. I tried to bring my mother back to life."

Natsu and Erza gasped. Erza's hands flew to her mouth and Natsu's eyes grew. He could see the disbelief in their face.

"You see, some dumb alchemist believe that alchemy is the answer to all of life's questions. And the most stupid of those alchemist believe that they could reach into the world beyond and grab the soul of someone who had died and bring it back here. They try to fabricate a new flesh body for them to live in and slap the soul inside. But, as you can tell, it doesn't work. Once someone is dead they aren't coming back. The only thing I succeed in was losing my leg and my brother."

"Wait, didn't we see your brother? Do you have another one?"

"No, he is the only one. His soul was used to bring the abomination we created to life. Luckily it rejected and his soul was freed. I gave my right arm at the same time in order to put his soul into a suit of armor we had in the room. He lived like that for four years."

"What happened? Clearly you have a right arm and your brother isn't a metal suit."

"We fixed it. He gave his soul back to the gate in order to give me my arm back, and I gave up my ability to use alchemy to get him back."

Natus and Erza were speechless. They stood there staring at the young alchemist for a long minute before Erza was able to speak.

"So that is why you didn't use your alchemy against that woman. You can't."

"I don't get it man, why would you give up your power?" Natsu asked with a shout.

"Tell me, would you give up your magic if it meant saving someone you loved?" Edward dared.

Natsu was taken aback. "You mean, your brother was dead? But you just said bringing back the dead was impossible."

"No, he wasn't dead. He was trapped in another world. In order to go there you have to sacrifice something. I wasn't willing to sacrifice anyone's life in order to fix my own mistake. And I knew that if I sacrificed myself then Al would just go back to the gate and do the same thing for me. The only solution was giving up my ability. And I don't regret it either."

Natsu was still shaking his head. Ed could only guess that this boy put a lot of stock in the magic he held. Ed only hoped that one day this man would see that his worth had nothing to do with his magic.

"I get it now. Why you seem so much older than what you really are." Erza concluded. "But that aside, we still need to go get Grey. I'm sure he isn't having fun in that prison cell."

"Ya, let's go." Ed said as he stood. Natsu's head shot up.

"Please tell me we are walking."

"Not the whole way. We are going to take a car to the base of the mountain. Then we have to walk."

"Dammit." was all Natsu could say.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, stay close to me. They know we are coming, but that won't stop them from attacking. These people are very trigger happy." Ed instructed once they reached the fence that designated Briggs country.<p>

"Wait, when Kimbly brought me here I took a car straight to the entrance." Winry whined.

"Yes, and Kimbly was with a General and was kissing ass with the higher ups. That ain't my style, so we walk."

Winry hung her head back as the started up the path. It wasn't nearly as long as the blonde was complaining about. All too soon they encountered the mountain men.

"Hold up there! Don't go any further. Hands in the air."

"Not this again." Ed muttered as he placed both hands in the air. At least no one was attacking him this time. His face grew solemn as he remembered the man he fought the last time he came to Briggs. He really missed the captain…

"State your name and intention." The mountain man demanded.

"My name is Edward Elric, in case you forgot. This is the lovely Miss Winry Rockbell and these are Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scralet. We are here to see the man who got passed your shottie security a week ago. The General is expecting us."

"Edward, is that really you?" One of the soldiers asked. He lifted his head up to see the boy better, and in response Ed gave him a toothy grin. The soldier lowered his weapon and motioned for the others to do the same. He them came over to shake the young man's hand.

"Edward! I didn't recognize you. You have gotten taller. And I am pretty sure Miss Rockbell has gotten prettier." The soldier said.

"Why thank you sergeant. And if you lay one hand on her I will kill you." Ed retorted. He truly was grateful for the height compliment, but he wasn't going to stand for him saying things about Winry, true or not.

"I'll take you to the General." He declared when he took in the fierce look Ed gave him.

* * *

><p>"Edward Elric, what the hell is your trouble-making ass doing in my fort?" The scary blonde asked once she entered the room they were waiting in.<p>

"Hello General Armstrong. You are looking lovely as ever."

"Boy, don't you dare take a move from Mustang's playbook. I'll squash you like the bug you are!"

Ed backed off, slightly afraid of what the General would do if he kept this up. When Mustang taunted her they were in Central and under a constant watch. Up here was her territory, and he knew all too well how she could kill a man and hide the body where it could never be seen again.

"Okay, okay. I thought Mustang called and told you I was coming for your little prisoner?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I agreed to it. I still have some questions for the boy, but he won't talk. And nothing I do will convince him either. I tried sticking him out in the blizzard, but he didn't even flinch. Then I tried heating up the room but again he didn't care. I don't know what I am going to have to do to make him crack. I was about to resort to torture when you showed up"

"General, if I may?" Erza spoke up, "I can answer any questions you may have. He isn't talking because he doesn't trust you. But I do trust you if this boy does, so any questions you have for him I can answer."

"What makes you so qualified to speak for him?"

"I am part of his team. The leader, might I add. We got split up once we entered this land and I am very sure he will be grateful to see us again."

"Fine, you will stay here while I interrogate. Ed, take the civilians somewhere else. Do not go to the jail until I tell you to. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ed and the others left the two women to talk. Ed felt bad for Erza, but after seeing the strength that woman possessed he half-hoped that the General would finally see someone as her equal. Wishful thinking.

"So, where do you want to go Winry? Want to go back to the room and get some rest?"

"Actually I want to go see the medical wing. I would love to study the cold weather automail while I am here. You never know, they might have updated the metal!"

"Fine, let's go."

The three made their way down the corridors to the automail shop. Ed glanced around the room as the memories came flooding to him. This was the first place he admitted to himself that he was falling for Winry. This was also the place where the late Captain Buccaneer had belted him for having a hot mechanic. If he thought hard enough he could remember why this place was making him so antsy. That is when the bastard entered the room.

"Winry! What in the world are you doing here?" Neil asked excitedly. Ed could see it in his eyes. He had the hots for his mechanic.

"Neil! Its great to see you. How are things around here?"

"It was hard here at first, with the Captain's death. But we are moving on. So is it true Ed? Is your arm really flesh again?"

Edward pulled his sleeve back and showed off his right arm, keeping the guarded look on his face.

"Wow, that is awesome. And Alphonse, he is back to normal right?"

"Yep. He is at home recovering."

"That's great. I bet it sucks Winry."

"What the hell did you just say?" Ed burst.

"Whoa, I was just asking if it sucks now that she has one less customer."

Ed lifted his left pant leg to show that he still had a metal leg there. Neil shook his head in acknowledgment, backing off the subject.

"So, what brings you here?" he changed the topic.

"Well Ed is here on business for the government. I came along to help his leg. I wanted to come here and see your work. I was wondering if you have changed the formula any."

"Well, there have been some developments. Why don't you come see my lab?"

"Alright. Hey Ed."

"Ya?"

"You and Natsu go ahead back and get some dinner. I'll be back as soon as I am done here."

It wasn't that Ed didn't trust Winry, he didn't trust Neil. He knew he couldn't deny Winry the joy automail brought her, so he decided he was going to stake his territory right there. He gave Winry an affirmative and grabbed her arms as she turned to go towards the workshop. Neil and Natsu watched as he brought the blonde to his lips and planted a kiss on her. She responded immediately and melted in his kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. When an appropriate amount of time had passed for a public kiss he pulled away from her and told her he loved her and would be waiting with dinner when she got back. She repeated his affection and turned to go to the lab. He looked in Neil's direction as the boy snapped out of his dumbfounded state. Ed looked at him with a 'do it and I'll kill you look' and walked away. He was pretty sure the automail mechanic got the hint. Natsu and Ed left together, fist bumping once the door was shut.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Natsu and Edward sat in the mess hall with the rest of the Briggs soldiers. As soon as he walked in all of the soldiers turned to greet him, a loud cheer roaring through the crowd when he lifted his right hand to returned the greeting. Several hugs and 'good going' went around before they were left to eat in peace.<p>

"Man, are you some sort of hero or something?" Nastu asked when they were left alone.

"Naw. You remember the story of our corrupt government, right? Well I came up here to find someone and ran into these people. And when I say ran into I mean they tried to kill me. Well long story short I told them about the devious plot the government was planning and we all stopped it together. The cheering was over my arm being back and my brother returning to normal."

Natsu and Ed ate in silence until the red-head returned from her interrogation. She was visibly shaken as she sat down.

"That bad, huh?" Edward asked as he took a bite of his dinner. He had seen just how bad-ass this girl was and therefore was surprised that the General had such an effect on her.

"Are all women like that in this country?"

"Naw, our General is something special."

"I think I am in love."

Both Natsu and Ed spit their food out at the statement. Natsu's vein about popped from his throat.

"What the hell Erza? I thought you had it for Jellal, not some chick?"

"If I swung that way, then I would totally do it. But you're right Natsu. Anyway, Ed, she wants to see you next. She said to get your ass down there now or she will come after you."

"Got it. See ya later." Ed stated as he flew off of his chair. He didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't get there in time. He half-ran down the corridor to her office and gently knocked, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Come in," the deceptively feminine voice called. Ed opened the door to see the General seated at her desk, pointing at a chair indicating him to have a seat. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Alright Fullmetal, tell me who it is I need to blame for bringing those crazy ass freaks here, you or Mustang?"

Ed swallowed hard, "I blame Mustang. I was just visiting Central when he sent me on the wild ass mission."

"I see. Edward, do you think there is any claim in this 'magic' crap?"

"I didn't at first, but then I saw it for myself. The boy lit himself on fire and the woman changed her clothes in mid-air. I don't know what else it could be. Believe me, I am having just as hard of a time accepting this magic thing as anyone else from around here is."

"Whatever it is, I want it out of my fort. I was going to use the ice-man to strengthen my fort, but after these ridiculous claims of being from another world I want them out of here. This is only going to bring more trouble than I already have had in the past year. You guys can stay tonight, but I want all of you to be on your way tomorrow. Here is the key to the boy's cell. Now scram."

"Thanks General Armstrong. I will make sure we head out tomorrow."

"Oh, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Winry I said hi. And tell Al too when you talk to him again."

"Sure thing General."

* * *

><p>Ed walked into the all-to familiar prison block swinging a golden key around his finger. He whistled as he walked up the cell the ice-man had made home for the past two weeks. He smiled down at the boy as he stood, perplexed as to why this new-comer was here.<p>

"You are free to go, but you have to come with me. The General doesn't want you snooping around the fort. You will be leaving with me in the morning."

"That's great, but just who the hell are you?" Grey asked as he stepped out of the cell. The boys left the block and headed down the hallway towards their room for the night, unknown to Grey.

"My name is Edward Elric. I am a soldier of sorts. I was sent by our capital city to see to your release." Ed was having fun acting all military-like. Most people knew him as the little alchemist and treated him as such.

"That's so kind of you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you releasing me?"

"I wasn't told the reasons, I am just following orders, ice-boy." Edward deliberately used the nickname that his recent companions told him that he hated.

"What did you just call me?"

"Ice boy. I figured it fit since the cold doesn't seem to bother you."

"Very funny. And I hate that name."

"Oh, so you have been referred to as that before?"

"Yes, on a number of occasions."

"Why?"

"I am an ice wizard, people think its funny."

"What the hell is an ice wizard?"

"You know, I am a mage that used ice magic. Well, Ice-make magic that is."

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Magic doesn't exist."

"Seriously? Everyone has magic! What world are you from?"

"This one, and apparently you aren't."

"Hum, I never thought of it that way. I guess I could be in another world."

"Wow, you truly are crazy, you know that?"

"Why don't you just tell me your true intentions for freeing me? If it has anything to do with this military of yours you can just forget it. I ain't no dog. I don't bark on command."

Edward turned and faced the boy at this statement. He stared him down, daring him to make one wrong move. When the boy stood stoic Edward gave a huge bellow, letting his laughter vibrate through him. "Well, I think I am going to like you."

"Does that mean I am stuck with you for a while?"

"I guess so. So tell me, what exactly does an Ice-make wizard do?"

"Just what the title implies, I make thing out of ice."

"Can I see?"

"What do you want me to make?"

"Hum, how about a rose?"

"Seriously, a rose? How girly is that? Wait, you're not gay are you, because I don't swing that way."

Ed let out another laugh, softer this time. "No, I am not gay. Just make the rose will ya?"

He turned the see the boy take a stance. With his legs spread and his arms outstretched, he brought his fist to his palm and rotated it. Once he had drawn energy from the ice surrounding him he called out 'ice make, rose!' and formed a single-leaf rose in his hand. He handed the item to Ed and Ed looked it over. He had to admit he was impressed.

"This is lovely, I will cherish it forever."

"Dude, I wasn't giving it to you as a gift!"

"I know. Let's get going. My comrades are waiting on us."

The walked the rest of the way in silence as the entered the barracks. The general had given them two rooms, one with three cots for the boys and one with two cots for the girls. Ed instructed Natsu and Erza to wait in the boy's barrack and keep an eye out for Winry if she came back. But as luck would have it Winry returned at the same time as them, so Ed seized the opportunity to give her her present.

"Winry, it is good to see you. I got you something." Ed proclaimed proudly. He watched from the corner of his eye at the boy as the dots started to connect.

"Oh Edward, its lovely! Where did you get it?"

"I had someone make it for you. This guy, to be precise." Ed said as he pointed at Grey.

"Oh, is he the one we came here for?"

"Yes. Go ahead inside, we are right behind you."

Winry opened the door and Grey looked at him with a sly smile.

They entered the room and immediately the shouts began.

"Natsu! Erza! Holy shit! When did you guys get here?"

"Grey! Awesome dude, you are alright. We arrived today."

"Wait, Edward, are they the companions you were talking about?"

"Guilty." Edward confessed. "It was just too much fun messing with you."

"Edward," Winry protested, "did you give this poor man a hard time?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to see his face when he saw his friends. I was keeping it a secret." Ed's mischievous smile grew wider. "So my question to you, Grey, is what impression did you have of me?"

"Honestly, I though you were some pompous ass who was going to torture me for information."

"Seriously? Then why did you tell me everything about yourself on the way here?"

"I wanted you to see just who you were dealing with. Did I scare you?"

"You met the General right?"

Grey's eyes shot out at the memory of the Northern Wall of Briggs. He understood immediately.

"Exactly, just be glad we got here before she tortured you." Ed said as Grey gulped. "For now we all need to get a good night's sleep. We have to leave tomorrow. Winry, Erza, you two have the room across the hall."

Winry had a pout on her face as she grabbed her bad and headed out of the room, giving Ed a quick kiss as she left. Erza said her good nights and shut the door behind her.

"Man, she looked upset Ed."

"Ya, we haven't had much time together in the past few months. In fact, the only alone time we have gotten since my last battle was six months ago."

"Damn, that sucks," Grey injected.

"Ya. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"Winry, you need to get some sleep. You will be dead on your feet tomorrow if you don't"<p>

"I know Erza, I am just antsy."

"You want to talk about it?"

"You sure you want to listen? I will just sound like a winey little girl who doesn't get what she wants."

"It's ok with me. I have sounded like that a couple of times too."

"It's just I hate how much time I have to spend away from Ed. I was so excited to see him ask me to come here with him. I guess I was hoping I would get to at least talk to him more."

"You don't see each other often?"

"Not until recently. When Ed joined the military he was away for four years. I mean its not like a had a crush on him back then, but still. Him, his brother, and I all grew up together. It was strange not seeing them at school every day. Then all this shit with the homunculi and Father and everyone almost dying and then it was over and Ed was home and had his arm back. And Al was back to his old self too. I thought maybe we would have more time, especially when we finally admitted that we wanted each other. But even though we love each other strongly, I still don't get to see him much. He is always either working or helping Al. When we are alone its at my house with the listening ears of my grandma and Alphonse."

"Are you saying you guys live together?"

"It's not what you think," Winry said with a chuckle. "Ed and Al's house burned down when they left for the military. They live with us because they have no where else to go."

"I think you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like my guild. Most of us like me and Natsu and Grey are orphans. We came to the guild without any family. And now we are family. I would do anything for those idiot boys in there. Even Lucy who joined a few years ago is as close as a sister to me. You seem like one family too."

"Ya, I guess we are. But are you supposed to fall in love with your family?" Winry asked.

"Haha, good one. Don't let on that you know, but Natsu is so eager to find Lucy because he loves her so much. It's not a secret, he just isn't saying anything."

"I figured as much, but I won't say anything in front of him. What about you? Is there someone waiting for you back home?"

Erza had a worried look on her face, suggesting the answer was yes. "I seriously doubt it. The only person I ever loved won't love me back?"

"What do you mean won't?"

"It's a really long story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime. Just count yourself lucky that your man lets you kiss him."

The girls laid back down and tried to sleep, but now neither of them was at peace. Winry was still pouting, which made her feel bad because Erza's love life was much more depressing than hers. Erza kept her hands behind her head for a while before getting up out of bed.

"Winry, whatever I do after this, remember that I don't mean any of it."

Winry was dumbfounded as the red-head threw the door open, almost screaming in annoyance. She kept up the scream until the door across the hall opened. Winry got up out of bed to see just what the woman was doing. As soon as the other door was open Erza walked in.

"I can't stand her!" the red head screamed. "All she does is whine and moan and she doesn't know how to shut up! I am staying with you guys tonight." Erza declared as she threw her hands over her head. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a bed. "Hum, three beds. Natsu and Grey I can live with, but you have to go Elric. I don't know you well enough to sleep in the same room as you. Go find somewhere else to sleep."

Edward tried to calm the woman down, but to no avail. Before he knew what was going on he was shoved into the hallway in his boxers, handed his duffel, and had a door slammed in his face. He stood there for a minute to gather his thoughts and turned to see the confused mechanic.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"I don't know. We weren't even talking when she stormed off."

"Well that is just great. Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

Winry couldn't help but laugh at the confused boy. She had figured out what Erza was doing a while ago, and she hoped Edward would be quick on the up-take. But apparently he was going to need a few more hints.

"Well, I have an extra bed in here." Winry pointed out.

Ed looked up slowly at Winry, his face still puzzled. His featured relaxed as he realized what just happened. He was pretty sure he was going to get that girl a new sword.

"Think we are going to need the extra bed?" Ed asked.

"I certainly hope not."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Oh please Spirit King, please let her get through this!" the boy cried in the dark cave. It had been nearly a month since he followed the blonde to this strange world. A month he spent here caring for her wounds. She hadn't woken up much, usually only enough to eat a small piece of bread and drink some water. He knew his presence alone was draining her, but what could he do? They weren't in the right world. He had no other way of protecting her here. And there wasn't anyone here that could help. She was a stranger in this land.<p>

"Loki, are you still there?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah Lucy, I am here. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Loki grabbed the bread he got from the town a few miles away. He broke a piece off and put it in her mouth as she chewed. She had a hard time swallowing so he grabbed the water and gave her a drink. Once she cleared her mouth she gathered the strength to talk.

"Loki, is there anyway you can get word back to the guild?"

"Technically I could, but then I would have to leave you in this world and make it back to Earthland. But I don't want to leave you alone."

"Listen, I will be okay. Please tell them that I am okay and will be home soon. I know Natsu is worried sick."

"You aren't okay Lucy! Your wounds aren't healing. How the hell am I supposed to leave you in this state with no one to watch you?"

"Loki, please. I need to know if everyone is okay too. I am worried they are trying to find me. There is no way they can locate me here. Please, for me?"

Loki tried hard to weigh the options. He couldn't leave her, but if he left then her magic energy could replenish and maybe she would have the strength to walk at least. But what if something happened to her while he was gone? Sure he could find her in an instant, but it could be too late! He didn't know what to do.

"If I leave, you gotta promise me you won't get hurt anymore. I will tell the guild what happened and I can stay in the spirit world for a while to allow your magic to replenish. Okay?"

"That sounds great Loki. Thank you."

With that Loki disappeared through the gate.

* * *

><p>Magnolia, home of the wizarding guild Fairy Tail. Loki truly missed his home away from home and would forever count himself as a member here. He stared down the street towards his guild, noting how the streets had rearranged themselves. He concluded that Gildarts must be home. Probably coming to see his daughter. He seemed to show up more now for her. Loke started the long walk to his family.<p>

He placed his hand on the door and slowly opened it. He could feel the tension in the air before he saw any of their faces. Everyone seemed to be there, the s-class wizards Loxas and Gildarts, and wait, was that Mystogan? O no, that must be Jellal. But what would he be doing here? As far as he knew Jellal only barely knew Lucy. Cana was sitting with her father, a solemn look on her face. Even Gajeel seemed upset with Levy in his arms. They all looked up at Loki as he strode in the door. The only person to speak was Master.

"Loki, please tell me you have some good news for us?" he pleaded.

"Uh, well, I do. Sort of. Why is everyone so down?"

"Because Lucy has been missing for a month, and so have Natsu, Ersa, and Grey. Please tell me you know where they are."

"Dammit, I was afraid of that. Listen, Master, do you want to talk in private?"

"No Loki. Everyone here is worried about them. Please tell us what you know."

"I only know about Lucy. She is alive, but only barely. A celestial spirit threw her into another world."

Every gasped. Levy's head darted behind her hands to hind her tears. Gajeel drew his arms around her tighter as she sobbed.

"I have been watching her, but at a cost. I can't go to this other world on my own power so I have to be there on hers. It has caused her healing to slow. She asked me to come here and tell you that she is alright, even though she is far from that. She also wanted to know how her friends were doing."

"We are all very sad that she is missing," Mackarav started, "but Natsu only lasted two days before he went out to search for her. Erza went with him and they have yet to return. Three days later Grey left. None of them have returned or even called. Is it possible that they too have gone to this other world."

"If they are there I haven't seen them. I guess it could have happened. Once the spirit opened the door I immediately attacked him, but not before he shoved Lucy through. I was able to beat him into retreat and he left without closing the door. If they found it they could have stepped through."

"Well hell!" Jellal shouted, "If they damn door is open then we need to go and get them."

"I already checked. The gate is gone now. He must have re-energized and came back for the key."

"Dammit." Gajeel claimed with his fist to the bar table. Levy was still shaking in his other arm as she tried to calm him down. Mirajane was the next to ask a question.

"Loki, are you going to be able to bring her, and possibly the others, back here?"

"I have been thinking about that. I have to find the spirit responsible for this and get the key from him. Then I have to open the door on the other side. The only problem is when they step through it is anyone's guess where they will end up. But I can't search if I am keeping an eye on Lucy."

"Why don't you send another spirit?" Cana asked.

"Because of all of them I am the only one who can stay any amount of time in the other world without killing her."

The sighs and groans increased at the news.

"What about having the other zodiacs search for the spirit?" Mirajane cut in.

"I don't know who it was. He kept himself covered." Loki answered with a grunt. Then an idea came to him. "Listen, if I send Aries here can you guys work with her to see if you can find this guy? She fought with Lucy against the spirit and knows what he looks like."

"Of course! It's better than sitting on our asses doing nothing." Mackarov answered.

"Good. I'll send her here. Please keep up hope. And get to doing something. Lucy would hate to know everyone is crying over her." Loki interjected with a smile.

"Please Loki, try to find the others too." Mirajane pleaded.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up from her deep slumber on the floor of a cave. From the distance to the opening she realized it was nighttime, but she couldn't tell what side midnight. She wasn't sure how long Loki had been gone and prayed that he was alright. She also added Natsu's name to the list. She knew he was going crazy not knowing where she was for so long. Her prayers were interrupted by the sound of a quick pacing coming from the entrance to the cave.<p>

"Is someone there?" a voice called. Lucy wasn't sure if she should answer. Hell, she couldn't figure out how this person even knew she was in here.

"Who's there? You better stay away." She called out.

"Are you hurt?" A girl's voice, Lucy concluded. Hopefully the girl was more like Levy and less Erza.

"How did you know that?" Lucy asked as the girl came closer.

"I could sense it. I was walking by on my way to see a friend when I sensed a strange presence coming from here. Your qi is all messed up."

"What is qi?"

"It's hard to explain, but basically its like your life force."

"Oh, you mean my magic?"

"I guess you could call it that. Here, let me heal you."

"No!" Lucy said with a jump. "Don't touch me."

"Why not?"

"Listen, I am not from here, and I don't know what you are doing. I don't even know you."

"My name is May Chang. There, now you know me. Can I heal you now? I won't be able to do much, but I can at least close your flesh wounds."

"Are you serious? How can you do that?"

"I am an alkehestress. It's what I do."

Lucy debated whether or not to let the strange girl touch her. She was dark haired with braids all over, and had a pink robe on. She stood not too much shorter than Lucy herself. The look on her face suggested she had no malice in her.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you are dead."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The girl knelt next to Lucy and began drawing something in the ground. Glancing down Lucy saw that it was a five point star in a circle. She gestured for Lucy to put her arm in the circle and then touched the edges of the drawing. Blue light flashed and Lucy stared in awe as her cuts started to vanish. She couldn't even feel the pain. She finished with her arm and was about to move to her leg when a familiar male voice screamed.

"What are you doing to her! Get away!"

"I'm just healing her, don't worry."

"Loki, it's ok. Look." She said and lifted her arm. Loki took in the sight of her unblemished arm and dropped to his knees.

"What did you do?"

"Like I said, I healed her. But I can only do the physical wounds. Her spirit needs rest too. I am heading to an inn and I will be more than happy to have her with me. She can rest there."

"I don't know, I have no idea who you are."

"Like I told her, my name is May. And you never did tell me your name miss."

"Uh, I am Lucy Heartfilia. And this is Loki. And I would love to sleep in a bed."

"I don't blame you. Come on Mister Loki, help me get her to the village down the road."

Loki grabbed Lucy and carried her wedding style. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell back into sleep as they walked down the road.

"Tell me May, why are you helping us?"

May stared up at the stars, a smile spreading across her face. "The first time I came to this country I ended up passing out on the side of the road. A man stopped and helped me, not knowing who I was or where I came from. Once I told him who I was he didn't believe me, but he helped me nonetheless. I guess I am returning the favor. I can't just leave a girl wounded on the ground. Plus, he wouldn't be very happy with me if I did."

"Who is he?"

"No one you know. Come on, let's get her into a warm bed."

The trio walked towards the town, hope filling Loki for the first time since he came to this strange world.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Bang Bang! <em>"Hey guys, are you ready to go yet? You don't want to know what the general is going to do to us if we aren't out of here by lunchtime." Edward shouted. Winry and him were all ready to leave, both of them used to living out of a suitcase. They just needed the trio to get their asses in gear.

"We're coming, hold on a sec!" Natsu called through the door. Edward sighed and leaned against the wall, laying his hands behind his head. Winry gave him a worried glance as she staggered over to him.

"It's okay Edward. We still have some time before the car even gets here. Why don't you relax some? It does you no good to be so stressed."

"I know, I just want to get this mission underway. This girl has been missing for some time now and the longer we take the further away she gets."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"Well, there is the fact that I hate this place. Last time I was here I was impaled by a support beam."

"Wait, you were WHAT?"

Natsu had perfect timing. Edward had forgotten that he never explained the huge scar on his lower abdomen. Just as he was about to talk himself out of the explanation the other-worlders came out of their room, ready to go.

"Hey, finally. Alright, let's go."

"Cool. Do you need any help Miss Winry?" Gray asked as they headed off.

"No, I am fine." Winry retorted.

"You seem upset Winry, do you want to talk about it?" Erza questioned as she fell back from the group to speak quietly with Winry. Even with the distance, Ed could still here their conversation.

"It's nothing really. Ed just dropped a bomb and has yet to explain himself. But I know I will get the story sooner or later."

"Oh, okay. It must have been big for it to cause you such distress." Was this woman serious? Even Ed could tell she was fishing for more information. Winry would never fall for something like that.

"He basically just told me that he almost died last time he was here. You see," Holy shit, she fell for it! "there was a lot going on back then. Ed and I got split up. Next piece I hear of him is that he went missing. I didn't see him again for six months. When he did finally turn up it was in my bedroom."

"Oh my, I can guess what he wanted."

Ed started sweating and blushed. That was not what happened, but it isn't like he didn't think about it.

"No no! He was in my room to get away from the people he was with. He didn't even know I was home. I turned up the day he was going to leave and we ran into each other. I was so relieved that I never even thought to ask him for specifics of where he had been. And life has been so hectic that I completely forgot about it. That was until just now, with his little slip up. And I know he is listening to us, so you better be ready to explain boy!" Winry added just a bit louder to make sure he got the hint. He did.

* * *

><p>"Where's the SE plug?" Erza asked as she looked the car that was to take them to town.<p>

"The what?"

"SE plug. How do you expect to drive this thing without a Self Energy plugin?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Just get in the back. Winry and I will sit in front with the driver."

The five squeezed into the one car. Without Al's armored body it was much roomier in cars than Ed remembered. Ed hated sitting in the middle, but Neil was driving them down the mountain. There was no way he was giving him any chances his with mechanic.

While the three in the back debated back and forth on how the car moved, Ed stared out the front window, glancing at the review mirror every so often at the group. He didn't know where to even start looking for their friend. He wanted to discuss it with them, but not in front of the stranger. He didn't want the wrong people finding out he was on a mission. It wasn't that he thought any one at Briggs was going to blab, but if the wrong person found out he was out and about they could target him. And that would mean they could use Winry against him. And he wasn't going through that again.

Ed had let his head fall back while he debated the different methods they could use to search for Lucy. He made another glance at the trio when his hand flew up to Winry's face. He quickly covered her eyes and brought her face to his stomach.

"Ed, are you doing? I got the message yesterday." Neil yelled at him for his actions. Ed ignored him.

"What the hell Gray? Why are you naked?" Winry was wriggling against Ed's grip up until this point. Once she heard his outburst she buried her head into his lap.

All attention went to Gray. Even the boy in question looked down at himself and squealed as if he hadn't noticed he was nude. Not just in his underwear nude either. He was birthday suiting it.

"Holy hell! When did that happen?" Gray squeaked with realization. It angered Ed even more when the boy didn't even try to cover himself with his hands.

"I don't know Gray, you were covered last time I looked at you." Natsu added.

"Well do you know where I threw them?"

"What do you mean? Are you telling me you took of your clothes and you didn't realize it?" Ed demanded.

"Uh ya. It happens a lot." Gray admitted.

"What the f…"

"Calm down Ed. We should have warned you. Gray has some sort of compulsory impulse to take his clothes off. Usually he stops before his boxers come off though." Erza apologized.

"Just put your damn clothes back on and try to keep them on." Ed exasperated. And here he thought the fire dragon was the freak of the bunch. _Only one more hour to North City_.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think we should start looking?" Natsu asked of Ed once the boy returned with their train tickets.<p>

"I got tickets for the East. From what I could tell all of you originated there and moved west to where we found you. We can discuss on the train exactly where we should start."

"Do we really have to ride the train? We could just walk…"

"We are not walking fire breath." Gray angrily interjected.

"Why the hell not ice freak!"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I mean perverted ice freak!"

They went back and forth like that until Natsu's fist were aflame. Ed liked a fight as much as the next guy, but these two were friends. They shouldn't be physically fighting out of anger like this.

"Seriously guys? I thought you were friends?"

"They are friends. Hell, they are brothers." Erza said with a smile. "But even that doesn't stop they fact that they are rivals. Ever since they were kids they have tried to outdo each other, constantly fighting to see who is stronger. I used to pound some sense into them, but eventually I just let them fight. It makes them stronger in the long run."

"That's beautiful." Winry noted.

"Beautiful or not, they are going to destroy half the city if they fight here. And I don't have my alchemy to repair the buildings. If they want to fight, they need to take it out of the city."

"Did you hear that boys? Take it to the country side." Erza shouted at them.

Fire and ice looked at her as they arms locked. They smiled and took one more look at each other as they ran for the outskirts of town. Ed and Erza ran after them, leaving Winry at the train station. Ed called back to her, "Stay there, we will drag them back." He watched as Winry palmed her forehead and then turned to catch up with the mages. He was actually curious to their 'magic.' He hadn't really seen any of the fire boy's power and had seen even less of ice.

They made it to just outside of striking distance of the city and stopped dead. Those boys meant business. Natsu's arms were on fire and Gray's stance suggested he was building up power.

"Alright, get this out of your systems now." Erza called. "We have a lot of work to do and can't afford to be goofing off like this. Now go!"

Natsu was the first to strike. He ran right up to Gray and drove his fire fist into Gray's face. Gray's body slide back a few feet with the impact. Now it was Gray's turn. His hands came together similar to when he made the rose, but this time is was on a much bigger scale. He screamed 'Ice Make-Lance' and shot a dozen lines of ice at the fire dragon. Natsu dodge most of them, only getting scratched in the shoulder. First moves out of the way, the real battle begun.

They both jumped into the air, kicking and hitting each other in sync. Natsu's fist would connect at the same time as Gray's knee hit his ribs. Then they would switch. Once gravity took over, their dance concluded and the both came crashing to the ground. Natsu recovered first and rushed the boy, about to send more fire his way. Gray quickly recovered, screaming 'Ice Make-Shield' just in time for a sheet of ice to over his body. Ed was extremely impressed at their power. He had a feeling he was only seeing a portion of it.

"They are good, aren't they?" Erza asked of the mages.

"Ya. I was wondering what magic was like. But I have to ask, how can you call them as close as brothers?"

"Simple, they would do anything to protect each other. But it goes beyond that. They keep each other accountable. Once Natsu made a promise and then forgot about it. Gray found out and made sure Natsu didn't go back on his word. They watch out for the other. What else do you call that?"

"I get that, I really do. But this rivalry they have, I just don't understand how brothers can be like that. I love my brother so much, I could never hate him for anything. I have never considered him my rival."

"Are you sure about that? You have never held even the slightest twinge of jealously for something?"

Ed had to consider it. If he truly admitted to himself, he had felt jealous on a few occasions. Once being when his brother was able to perform transmutations without circles as he could. But he didn't hang on to the grudge for any amount of time.

"I guess so, but I could never hold it against him."

"Why not?"

"My brother has been through hell in his life. My stupid mistake put him into an armor body for four years. He couldn't feel, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. I hated myself for that, and spent my entire teenage life searching for a way to undo the wrong. I am so grateful that we are both alive that I could never feel long term anger towards him."

"You were raised by a loving mother, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Natsu was raised by a dragon that left him at the age of ten, and Gray's parents were killed when he was very young. Even the lady who taught him magic was killed only a few years after taking him in. They have grown up in a world of adversary. Maybe this fighting is what they do to make each other stronger, so that they don't have to go through what they when through again. It is how they show their brotherly love, by helping the other. It could be a subconscious thing though. If you ask them directly they will tell you that they hate each other."

"Damn, I wish Winry was here."

"Why?" Erza asked with a laugh.

"Cause she could tell me what the hell you just said. Do you think you could be a bit more scientific?"

Erza just shook her head and watched as the fight continued.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Nighttime, so blissful in the midst of chaos. Edward had once loved the night. When they were little the Elric brothers would stay out looking at the stars with their mother. She would tell them of all the constellations, recounting to them the stories of the sacred stars. Her fascination with the stars drove Edward to study them as a child. He knew enough to point out the constellations in the sky, and even knew some of the mythology surrounding them.<p>

"That's strange," Ed whispered as he looked out the train's window. Everyone was asleep, save himself and Winry. She was leaning on his shoulder, staring at his expression.

"What is it Edward?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good at this, and I am sure that Leo should be visible right now. But for some reason he isn't in the sky tonight."

"Why do you think that is?"

"This might sound silly, but mom used to tell me that if a constellation wasn't there, that meant the stars had come to earth for a mission. Sounds sort of childish, doesn't it?"

Winry shook her head, "Oh Edward, sometimes it's ok to hold on to childish ideals. It was the thinking of child that saved this country, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say I saved it. If it weren't for my gun-ho 'I am not going to kill anyone' attitude I wouldn't have been impaled." Edward had confessed his story to her earlier on the train. Winry was still shaken from hearing of his near demise.

"Edward, you are who you are because of that. You know the value of a life." She didn't know how to comfort him. This was something he was going to have to deal with on his own.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Why are you still awake anyways?"

"Because you are. I find it hard to sleep when you are so obviously antsy."

"I'm just trying to figure out a strategy for finding Lucy. I have a vague idea of where I would like to start, but I need some more information to find out a good pinpoint."

"What are you talking about?" Erza walked over from the front of the car. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing. Can you tell me where exactly you came here from? I want to try to find a better starting point for this mission."

"Okay."

Winry watched as the two discussed the details over the Amestrian map. It was hard to keep up, considering Erza was describing her world as well as their own when she spoke of entering the land.

"So you are saying you entered here, and three days later Gray came from around here, right?" Ed asked while pointing at the map.

"Yes, but it was more like here for us."

"Okay, and you are positive that the doorway in your world was in the exact same place."

"Yes."

"Well then, I think I have an idea."

Edward starting writing calculations faster than Winry could wire automail. She was pretty sure his pen was going to catch fire. After ten minutes he screamed.

"I've got it!" Half the care awoke to his burst and turned to him, annoyed. He quickly apologized and motioned for Gray and Natsu to come sit with them. Gray walked over with Natsu in his arms, who was still very much motion sick.

"What is so important that you have to wake us all up for it?" Gray demanded.

"I think I know where to start looking for Lucy."

Natsu awoke from his sickness, all business now. "Are you serious? How did you figure?"

"It was the stars that gave me the idea."

"Huh?" All four asked.

"Think about it, all of you left your world at the same place, and yet you landed in a completely different place upon arrival. The only difference in your arrivals was time. You left you world days apart, and therefore the doorway on this side was in a completely different place. So while looking at the stars I got an idea, what if our world is rotating while the doorway in your world is staying still."

"Is that even possible?" Erza questioned to herself.

"Seriously, possible and impossible are concepts I have thrown out the window at this point. But if you think about it, it makes some sense. So I calculated the geographical difference and the time difference from your arrivals and backtracked it to when Lucy went missing. If I calculated right, and I did, then she should have landed around East City. Which is good news for you; I know East City well, so it won't be as hard to search it as Central would be."

"Well alright then! Let's get to this east city place and look for Lucy. I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclamained. Gray and Erza had to hold him down so as to not wake anyone else up. If this kept up they were all going to get kicked off at the next stop.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed. "I will get transfer tickets to East next stop. For now everyone get some sleep. We won't be sleeping much once the search starts. East City is big, even if I do have home court advantage there. "

The mood was lighter as everyone made their way back to their seats, saving Natsu. He stayed in the booth with Ed and Winry, visibly excited.

"Man, this is great. I can't wait to get to do some real work. I hate sitting around doing nothing while someone I love is out there, god knows in what condition."

"I know, I am the same way." Ed assured.

"How did you come up with this anyway, what does the sky have to do with it?"

"It was the constellations. Because of the rotation of the earth, you can only see some of them at certain times. Like right now Leo should be visible, but he isn't. I actually don't know why that is. But over there you can see Virgo and Taurus. And there is Cancer."

"I kind of know what you are talking about. Lucy is an expert in the stars. She has taught me a lot about them. I recognize Virgo and I can see Cancer too. But what is wrong with Orion?"

"What do you mean?" Ed looked out the window to spot Orion. As soon as he saw the constellation he discovered what he was talking about. "That's strange, his belt is missing."

"Wonder why that is?" Natsu interjected.

"No clue. I mean it's one thing for an entire constellation not to be seen, it could just be the light surrounding us. But for a constellation to be missing it's brightest stars, that just seems like too much of a coincidence to me. "

* * *

><p>"East City!" the conductor called as the train came to stop. The group exited, excited to be starting their search.<p>

"Okay everyone, first we make our way to Eastern Command. I gotta check in with Mustang." Ed stated.

"But I though the General was in central?" Erza asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm gonna call him, duh." Ed answered with a sigh and shook his head. "I gotta call Alphonse too and see how he is doing."

"What do you mean by call? Do you have magic that can transfer your voice over distances?" Erza wouldn't let up on her questions. Apparently they didn't have telephones where she was from.

"I guess you could say that, but they are powered by electricity, not magic. Just consider it like the cars you couldn't figure out, just let it go."

Ed left Winry with the strangers and went into headquarters to make his phone call. After ten minutes she watched as Natsu's head perked up, his nose sniffing the air.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Natsu, seriously, do you really think we can keep up with that freak nose of yours?" Grey exasperated.

"What do you smell Natsu?" Erza asked.

"It can't be, why would she be here? I know she loves Lucy too, but she shouldn't have followed us here!" Natsu was getting increasingly angry as he started running towards the smell. Winry caught sight of Ed leaving the office and yelled for him to start following. She tried to explain what was going on, but she knew just as little as he did. He ran up to Gray for more on the situation.

"What is going on? Why is he running?"

"Natsu smelled someone familiar, I guess. He hasn't said who, but based on what he said she must be a friend of ours."

"How the hell did he 'smell' them?"

"He is part dragon, and that comes with enhanced hearing and smell. He is an awesome hunter, especially if we are ever lost in the woods and need food. Helps out on search missions, too."

"So why doesn't he just smell Lucy?" Ed asked excitedly.

"He is, but it's not that powerful. He at least needs to be in the vicinity of her. He obviously has been keeping a nostril out though if he picked up on someone."

They continued running for five blocks, knocking over a few pedestrians in the process. Natsu and Ed called back apologies as they kept running. Ed could tell he was getting close to his goal because Natsu started running faster.

He came to a corner and rounded, stopping dead as he smashed into a young girl. Natsu looked up at her and immediately left manners behind him in order to sniff her. Ed was having a heart attack until he took a good look at the girl they ran into.

"Holy shit! What are you doing here?" Ed screamed.

"What, you ain't Mira! Why do you smell like her?" Natsu demanded.

"Whoa, what are you doing? Stop sniffing me." The girl requested. She looked up and spotted Ed, "Oh my, Edward! It's so good to see you. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Why the hell do you sound like Mira?" Gray and Erza asked at the same time.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I think everyone needs to calm down." Winry said with her hands up. The chaos continued, so Winry got angry. "CALM DOWN NOW!"

Everyone turned to see her, shocked at the virocity of the blonde. Ed smiled, seeing that his girl got some order. He took the lead, "Alright, apparently there is a little misunderstanding here. Natsu, you say this girl smells like someone you know?"

"Yeah, a friend of ours named Mirajane."

"She sounds like her too." Gray added.

"Well clearly this is not Mira. Her name is May Chang. She is actually a friend of mine and Al's. Now May, where have you been?"

"Huh? What do you mean Ed?"

"I just got off the phone with Al. He says he was expecting you last week, but you never showed up. He is worried sick that something has happened to you. Care to explain yourself?"

May's face went wide with shock, "Oh my god, I forgot! I was going to call Al and tell him, but so much has gone on. You see, I found this girl, and she was badly injured. I have been taking care of her. I was going to head for Resembool when her health was better, I swear."

"You still should have called, Al is worried sick. He was almost cr…" Ed stopped himself. He wasn't going to tell that detail to everyone.

"I'm sorry." May bowed her head. Before she could lift it Natsu's hand was in her purse.

"Whoa dude! What are you doing?" Gray cried.

Natsu lifted what appeared to be a hair brush and sniffed, eyes growing wide. "Where did you get this?" He demanded of her.

"Uh, it belongs to the girl I rescued. Why?"

"Where is she now?"

"The hotel, why?

"Take me there. NOW."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"This running crap is getting old. I really wish Happy were here, and then I could just fly. Dammit!"<p>

Natsu followed the girl, uh May, to the hotel in question. He knew it was her, he knew that smell anywhere. There was no chance it was a mix up like Mirajane. No one smelled like his Lucy.

It took six more blocks before they made it to the hotel. Natsu ran into the building before anyone else and let his nose do the leading from then on. He could smell her from the stairs, and headed towards them. Once on the top he swerved left, sprinting as the smell got stronger. She was just a few doors down now! He could even hear her heartbeat, slow and steady. "What kind of state is she in?" he thought to himself as he slowed. The girl said she found her on the side of the road, and had been caring for her since.

His heart skipped a few beats as he found the door she was behind, and his hand hesitated around the knob. Upon turning, he discovered that the door was locked. "Duh! It's not like she would leave the door open for any old perv to come in and hurt Lucy." He banged his head against the door, frustrated that he was going to have to wait for this May girl to open the door for him.

Just when he was about to collapse on the ground the door opened, a familiar face behind it. Natsu looked up and down the suited man, confusion mixing with anger at the sight of him.

"Loke! What the hell man? Where is Lucy?"

"Natsu! Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Does it really matter right now?" Natsu cried as he pushed his way past his Fairy Tail friend. He was going to deal with him later. Right now there was someone more important for him to see.

The golden haired beauty was fast asleep on the mattress, her hands brought together at her chest. The covers looked like someone had put them on her, as if she had passed out when she got there and didn't have time to think of silly things like covers. It reminded Natsu of little children, how their parents put them in a proper bed when they are too tired to do it themselves. He dropped to his knees at the sight, relieved that she was alive.

"What happened Loke?"

"It's a really long story. Do you want to hear it now, or would you rather I leave for a while?"

"Truly, I would like to be alone right now. Can you tell the others?"

"Yeah, just come out when you are ready."

"Bye Loke. And thanks."

"Sure buddy."

Natsu broke down once he heard the door close. Relieved that she was alright, but pained knowing she was hurt in some way. He could see the recently healed scars, could sense her drained magic energy. It was no wonder she was passed out.

He crawled on his knees closer to blonde, placing his hands in her hair. It was just as he remembered it, silky smooth and long. He moved to her face, tracing her lips while staring at her eyes. They were closed, but he could still read all the emotion of the things that had happened to her in the past month.

"Lucy, please forgive me. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I should have gone with you, we're partners for crying out loud! I should have never let you go alone, no matter what the job. I promise this won't happen again, ok? And you have to promise me to never let this happen to you again. You are strong, you should have been able to defeat whatever did this to you!"

Natsu kept with his pleas, not able to stop for a rational thought. He knew his cries were reaching deaf ears, but that couldn't quell his anger.

"Do you know what would happen to everyone if you were gone? We need you Lucy. We need your screams and your love. We need you laughter and your scolding. We need… dammit, I need you Lucy."

His outburst softened to a cry, tears streaming from his face. As he went to wipe the tear from his left eye he felt as something beat him to it. His momentary shock passed as his hand came into contact with another hand, smaller and bonier than his own. He quickly clasped it with his oversized one and raised his head. His eyes met those of the celestial wizard, slightly open and tearing just as his were. She had a smile spread wide across her face as she gathered the strength to say one thing.

"I knew you would find me."

Screw the floor, he was up and hugging her in the bed instantly. He laid to her right and grabbed around her entire body, forcing himself to be gentle. Though his arms tightened a bit too much, Lucy never protested. She buried her own head into his chest and started sobbing and shaking, relief rushing through her body. Natsu couldn't contain his tears either, so they laid there for what seemed like forever.

"I thought, for just a moment, that I would never hear your voice again." Natsu confessed.

"That isn't like you," Lucy answered while wiping her eyes, "you are not one to give up on someone."

"I didn't give up, it was just when I saw you just now, I thought you might never wake up. But I always had faith that you were okay. You ain't the kind to lie down and die."

"Thank you Natsu. It's nice to hear someone call me strong. I haven't really been convinced of that lately."

"Oh shut up you silly girl. You are the strongest woman I know."

"I thought Erza was the strongest woman you know?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Natsu smiled at her and kissed her forehead, urging her to go back to sleep. She obliged him, drifting off into the most comfortable sleep she had since coming to this world.

* * *

><p>Ed wanted to make sure the girl was alright, but he understood all too well what Natsu was going through right now. He wasn't going to intrude on the situation. So he sat in the lobby with the crew, adding May and some boy called Loke to the mix. He was apparently a friend of Lucy's, and had been taking care of her since her arrival.<p>

"Okay, start from the beginning. What the hell happened Loke?" Gray demanded.

"Well, let's start with what you know. Lucy took an easy job in the south, but before she could get there she was attacked by a celestial spirit."

Gray and Erza both gasped, "Who was it?"

"I don't know, but I have a good idea. Anyway she fought hard, but in the end she was overpowered. It is illegal for any celestial spirit to kill a human, so he sent her to this other world instead."

"Why didn't you stop him Loke?" Gray cried.

"I tried, but I was too late. Lucy's magic power was too drained for me to come any sooner. By the time I got there she was already through the door, so I beat him back to the spirit world. That was the reason the door was left open. I'm guessing you guys all stepped through."

"Yeah, first Erza and Natsu, and then me. So you have been taking care of her all this time?"

"For the first few weeks, but my presence alone was draining her. That is when May showed up." May blushed. "May was kind enough to take her here, and has been healing her with her magic ever since."

"It isn't magic."

The other-worlders turned to look at Edward, who had his hands crossed and his eyes closed. He huffed once and continued his explanation.

"It's alkehestry. She is an alkehestress, which is similar to an alchemist."

"What's the difference?" Ersa asked.

"Technically, my father. But that isn't important. I gotta say I am a little confused on all of this."

"What is so confusing?" Loke inquired.

"First off, what is a celestial spirit? And secondly, why is your being here draining her?"

"It's draining her because he needs her magic power to be in the human world. Isn't that right, Loke?" Natsu called from the top of the stairs. His eyes were red and puffy, but he walked as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, but I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't leave her alone to die." Loke replied as he hung his head. Natsu came up behind the boy and place his hand on Loke's shoulder. Loke looked up and saw Natsu smiling at him.

"Thank you Loke. She wouldn't have made it if not for you."

Loke shook his head and continued answering Ed's questions, "As for the first question, a celestial being is a spirit from the sky. We reside up in the stars, and are able to come to earth through the magic of a celestial wizard."

"We? Are you saying that you are a celestial spirit too?"

"Yeah, my real name is Leo the Lion."

Ed stared at him confused, connecting the dots. Well, connecting the stars would be a more appropriate term.

"Leo, wait, the constellation Leo? How can that be?"

"There is a lot of things you don't know." Loki replied.

"Believe me, I understand that. It's just my mother's story was correct."

"You lost me."

"The constellation Leo wasn't shining in the sky last time I checked. I couldn't figure out why that was. I guess if what you are saying is true, then that is why."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't in the spirit world a few days ago. I was here helping Lucy. I guess if you looked tonight I would be there. I plan on heading back now that you all are here. There is a celestial spirit I need to hunt down."

"Do you have any leads on who attacked her?" Natsu asked in his strategy voice.

"A few leads, but nothing concrete."

"Ok, just keep me updated. I have a spirit to kick the ass of." Natsu said as he smashed his fists together.

The group rose to go see Lucy, and Loke readied himself to return to the spirit world. Ed wanted to ask the boy something, but he didn't want to say it in front of Natsu. If his hunch was correct, then there would be no holding the pink haired wizard back.

"Hey Loke, can I ask you something?" Ed inquired.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"It's about the constellation Orion. Do you know him?"

"Not really. He is bound to the spirit would, unable to leave. It's kind of like prison, just without bars."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, well, we have a sub-constellation within Orion here that we call Orion's belt."

"Yeah, I have heard of it. They shine brighter in the night's sky than Orion himself."

"Exactly, but the thing is when I was watching the stars the other night, I spotted Orion. Yet I couldn't see his belt."

Loke started at the boy, eyes growing wide. "I gotta go." With that Loke was gone in a flash, urgency radiating from his body. Ed knew his hunch was right, but he had no clue how they were going to do anything about it.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"So, is everyone up to speed now?"<p>

They crew gathered back in the hotel room, telling each others stories of how they came to meet. Ed, Winry, and May sat on one couch, Winry in the middle and Ed closest to the bed. Erza and Gray sat opposite of them on the other couch, pointing out places on the map they had been to Lucy and May. Natsu sat on the bed with Lucy, both of whom were propped up on the headboard. Lucy laid her head on Natsu's chest while Natsu played mindlessly with her hair. He tried very hard to keep his anger under control.

"I think so." Lucy answered Ed's question. She sat up slightly, trying to look a bit more dignified as she addressed everyone. She hated showing so much weakness to people she didn't know…. or trust.

"You were attacked by a celestial spirit, thrown into this world, and then Loke found you and helped you until this girl came along." Gray summarized while pointing at May, who blushed, "That is when she brought you to this town and healed your wounds with her mag…uh, abilities. Is that right?"

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that, but yeah, pretty much." Lucy admitted with a sigh. "I really am pathetic huh? I couldn't even take care of myself."

Natsu's hands moved from her head to around her waist as he pulled her closer. In her ear he whispered, "You are not weak. Stop talking like that."

Lucy breathed deep and leaned back against the dragon slayer. "And you guys followed me here through the same door that the spirit left open. That is when you met up with this man's," pointing at Edward, "commanding officer and he introduced you all, right?"

Ed shook his head, offering her a smile. She still wasn't sure about him, he seemed off to her somehow. If was almost as if he wasn't human like the girl next to him was. In fact, she had gotten this same feeling from May when she first met her, but the kindness of the girl had warmed Lucy to her. The feeling was much stronger in the boy than May too. Lucy just wasn't sure what that smile hid behind the surface.

Everyone started conversing in their own groups when Lucy felt her magic activate. She bowed further into Natsu's torso as the draining continued, realizing that there was a visitor coming. She knew she had to be strong so that he could do whatever it was he was here to do.

"Hello everyone. I can see that you all have become good friends." Loke announced as he came from the spirit world. He surveyed the room, taking note of how everyone was divided based on who they knew. "Any new developments since I have been away?"

"Loke, you know I am grateful to you for saving Lucy," Natsu started, "but you really should leave for longer than just a couple of hours. She is doing everything she can just to hang on to conscious as it is."

"I know, believe me I wouldn't be here so soon if it wasn't important. I have a something for Edward."

Ed snapped up, shocked to hear his name come from the stranger's mouth. Well, he wasn't a complete stranger, but it wasn't like he knew the guy beyond the half hour they spent in the lobby. Oh yeah, and that he was a star or something like that.

"What's up? Did you find out something about what I told you about?" Ed inquired.

"I understand you want to keep your suspicions quiet, but Lucy needs to hear this too. And since there is no way Natsu would agree to leave while we three have a strategy meeting, I figured we can just let everyone in on it."

"What the hell are you talking about Loke?" Natsu demanded. Ed cut in before the spirit could.

"Natsu, do you remember when you pointed out that Orion's belt was missing in the sky the other night?" Natsu shook his head and Lucy gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed, "Tell me that he is mistaken?"

"I'm afraid not Lucy. They have indeed fallen."

"How could this have happened?"

"I'm not sure."

Gray was obviously getting annoyed at the pair. "Would someone please inform us non-celestial wizards what is going on?"

"Sorry," Loke offered. "You see, there are three bright star systems in the spirit world that serve as a type of barrier. They are very strong, and are not allowed to leave the celestial world. The fact that they have left leaves a lot of room for interpretation. I have never personally met them, so I have no clue as to whether they are good or bad."

"Are they celestial spirits too? Could there be someone contracted to them?" Erza asked.

"No, not in the same way I am. You see, for them to be on earth they need a host, a flesh form if you will. They only have their celestial forms, therefore cannot thrive in the human world."

"Is there any way you can locate them in Earthland?"

"I tried. As far as I could sense, they aren't in Earthland. My only guess is that they are using magic to conceal whom they have entered."

"Wait, wait!" Ed blurted, "Back up a bit. Are you telling me that there are three of these 'spirits' out there possessing some people for some unknown reason?"

"Basically, but not really possessing. They cannot control their vessel's actions; only power them through their own strength. One thing is for sure, we have to find them, that way we can find out what happened to make then leave the spirit world."

Everyone sat still and silent, trying to take in what Loke had just told them. Natsu's anger was to the boiling point, and it was taking everything Lucy had just to keep him under control. Erza had her hand to her chin, contemplating their next move. Gray leaned back on the couch, visibly disturbed at the information Loke brought. Ed, Winry, and May didn't know what to think. They understood that this wasn't a good situation for the others to be in, but it didn't have a direct effect on their world, or a world they could even access to for that matter. It was one thing to worry about your home, but to be bothered by a place so fictional as their Earthland was proving a difficult challenge.

Ed glanced up at the wizards on the bed to see how they were coping when he spotted the blondie staring at him. Her eyes betrayed her composure, for Ed could see the malice in them. He couldn't figure what the woman was seeing to make her so hostile towards him.

"What's going on Ed?" Natsu asked when he noticed the pained expression on his face. Edward glanced at Natsu and then back to Winry, who had replaced her look with one of innocence. He made a mental note to ask her about this when listening ears weren't around.

"Nothing, just thinking about what we should do next. We surly can't stay in a hotel for the rest of your time here, that would be way too expensive."

"What do you suggest we do?" Gray sarcastically asked.

"Well if it is okay with a certain mechanic I know, you could come stay at the best automail shop in Amestris." Ed proclaimed with a grin. He looked down at Winry, who was staring up at him with disbelief.

"Who is this mechanic you speak of?"

"Wow Erza, you really are slow on the up-take sometimes." Gray palmed his forehead while he spoke. He raised his eyes to see Winry, giving a smile. "Would it be okay if my comrades and I come and stay at your place till we are able to go home?"

Winry blinked, not sure what to say. She glanced back up to Edward, who was smiling his toothy grin at her. How could she say no to that? "Of course. We have plenty of room. But let me go call my grandma so she can have the place ready." With that, Winry left the room.

Ed arose from his seat and stretched his arms, cracking his back at the same time. "Well that's settled. Miss Lucy, when do you think you will be able to travel?"

Lucy went red with embarrassment, "Um, I guess I could go now. With Loke gone," everyone looked in Loke's direction to see that he indeed had left. They must have really been distraught to have miss that detail, "I am feeling better. How will we be getting there?"

"Train, of course."

Edward watched as Natsu slammed the back of his head into the headboard, moaning.

* * *

><p>"Edward! It's so great to see you!" Alphonse called from the Rockbell house. Ed watched as the frail boy ran towards him and Winry, his paced increasing as he spotted May. "May Chang! Do you realize how much trouble you are in for not calling me?"<p>

"I'm so sorry Al. I truly didn't mean to worry you." May answered as she hung her head. She brought it up once she spotted the man in front of her, meeting his gaze. May had grown quite a bit in the past nine months. Where she used to stand to Al's waist she now met his shoulders. Al spread his arms wide and slapped them around the girl, excitement radiating from his voice.

"Oh May! Its so good to see you. You look great." Al buried his head into her shoulder as he spoke. May returned the gesture and hugged him tightly, returning the complement.

"You look wonderful too Al. I must say, I like your hair better this way too." The couple pulled apart, but kept their arms on the others shoulders. Their smiles continued as the rest of the group simply walked past them, not wanting to disturb the reunion.

"So, are they like a couple or something?" Natsu asked of Ed.

"Not that I know of. Remember that battle I told you about? Well if it weren't for May we could have lost. It's a very involved story for another time though. But as far as I am aware they haven't seen each other since the battle, only able to write letters. You see, May if from a different country than us, therefore it is difficult for us to keep in contact with each other."

"Oh, I see. Well, they are very good friends at least."

"You haven't heard the best part. They first meeting we had with her was her taking Al out with a full body kick to his side." Natsu stared at him in surprise. "She was traveling with a man who wanted to kill me, and therefore she fought with him when we ran into each other. She swears she knew nothing of his murder intentions; she only was with him to help herself in her own quest. It all worked out in the end though. Even the murderer became a comrade in arms."

"Well I can understand that. I actually have several friends that at first wanted to beat me senseless."

Natsu and Ed laughed at their shared feelings all the way to the Rockbell house. Upon entering everyone was visibly exhausted. Ed wanted to discuss things further, but he knew they all needed some time to themselves after the long journey.

"Let's see, there are four bedrooms. Winry's , mine, Al's, and the patient's room. Al and I will take my room, and May can stay in Winry's. How do you four want to split?"

"It doesn't matter to us." Erza answered. "Natsu will need to care for Lucy, so they can have Mr. Al's room. Gray and I can take the patient's room."

"Okay, I'll go get the extra cots from the basement." Ed proclaimed. He started making his way down to the storage when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Winry, what are you doing?"

"Helping, duh. You are going to need four extra cots, which is a feet even you can't accomplish on one trip."

"Three."

"Huh?"

"I only need three cots. I doubt Natsu will be sleeping in a cot while Lucy is in a bed."

"Don't you think you should offer one at least?"

Ed stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned on her, grabbing her waist before she could make it all the way down. He slammed her against the wall brought his lips to hers, urgency being the theme he was playing off of. His hands traced her face and her hands clutched his abs as they kissed, neither one wanting to break the contact.

A crash sounded above them and they broke apart. They heard the call of 'my bad' come from upstairs and tried to calm their heartbeats. Winry stared into his softened expression and inquired as to what that was all about.

"If we were in a room together, would we be in different beds?" He answered with his own question.

"Well no, but you didn't have to do that to get the point across."

"I know, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to happen." Ed sighed and pulled away, heading for the cots. He grabbed two and Winry grabbed the third and they headed back up the stairs. Upon arrival they got very confused looks from Al and May.

"What took you two so long?" Alphonse asked first. May was right there with him, but her expression proved she truly didn't know what had caused the delay. Al's face betrayed more knowledge. He knew exactly what was going to happened had…

"So Al, did you break anything?"

"Nope, just spilled some milk. But you don't need to cry over it or anything."

Ed walked up to his younger brother and put his arm around the boy. He leaned in close to his ear. "I ain't crying, but you will if you ever pull that stunt again."

Al burst out laughing at his brother, doubling over with the effort. The Fairy-tail'ers, as they wanted to be called, stared at him with confusion, along with May. Edward joined in his laugher, Winry soon following.

When the laughter subsided Ed reached for his brother, grabbing his ear. He pulled him up the stairs as he announced, "It's late. Let's all get some sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Loke waited on the outskirts of Magnolia as he was asked by master Makarov. He didn't know who he was waiting for; he just wanted this to be over and done with. He needed to find a way to get his friends home. He had left them for a while now and was sure they were just as eager as he was.<p>

Off in the distance Loke spotted his visitor come at him fast. Upon arrival the messenger stopped dead, falling to the ground. He lifted himself up on his knees and pulled out an object from his sack.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Loke questioned in shock.

"Not the time for that." The male answered while out of breath. He took the object from his pack and handed it to Loke.

"Where did you get this?"

"I didn't. But you know good and well what it is, and you know what you must do."

"Yeah, but you have to give me more information. I can't just show up with the key and expect them to believe me."

"Wendy got it, but she is so hurt now that she couldn't deliver it herself. Now please, bring them home. We need them."

"Right, but what is so urgent?"

"He is coming."

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu! I need your help here!" Gray cried across the yard. It had been a week since they group had made it back to the Rockbell's. There was still no sign of them being able to make it back to their world yet though. Loke had popped in a couple of times, but he was no closer to a solution than anyone else. They all spent their nights throwing ideas off of each other, but they spent the days working for their keep. Today Natsu and Gray were chopping firewood, Ed was patching the roof. The girls made their way into town proper for some grocery shopping, and Alphonse was watching all of them from the front porch. He didn't enjoy being left out, but there was no way Ed was going to left him hurt himself when his recovery was going so well.<p>

"Can't we take a break? I'm starving." Natsu called back.

"Seriously? It's only ten in the morning."

"When has my appetite ever cared about the time? Hey Al! Is there any food we can fix ourselves in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, come on in. I'm sure we can find something to whip up. Edward! Come on down. We are getting a snack."

"I heard you from Dublith. Don't worry, I'm coming."

The boys gathered in the kitchen and rummaged for the bread. Ed found it first and Al found the sliced meat from the previous night's dinner. They all made their sandwiches to their own preferences and sat down do devour the feast. Natsu found the milk and passed it around, Edward refusing to even touch the stuff.

"What, you don't like milk Ed?" Natsu asked.

"No, and drop it."

"What's wrong? Seems to be a sensitive subject."

"I hate the stuff, nothing more."

Natsu got the hint and let it go, rolling his eyes at the boy. Ed had come to think of these fairy tail'ers as his friends. They had spent nearly a month together and had gotten to know just how good these people were at heart. They also were a ton of fun to be with. That was, when they weren't bummed out thinking about their home.

"So Gray, do you think Loke has found anything yet?" Natsu asked as he took a bite.

"I sure hope so. Don't get me wrong Ed, this is a nice world you got here. But I love my home, and I want to go back there soon."

"No offece taken. We would feel the same way if in your shoes." Al answered. Once they finished eating Al gathered their plates and put them in the sink. Ed watched as Al face lighted once he looked out the window. "They're here!" he announced.

Ed stood to look out the window with his brother, spotting the girls coming back from their trip. Ed watched as Winry, May, Granny, Erza, and Lucy all came down the lane. That is when he spotted the two outsiders with the group. Ed knew who they were instantly, the only question was why they were here.

"The hell General, who invited you out here?" Ed called once he stepped outside.

"That is no way to greet your commanding officer Edward." Roy called back. Hawkeye was right by his side, body giving away nothing of the humor in her eyes.

"My house, my rules."

"Technically, it is my house Ed." Winry retorted.

"Technically, Edward doesn't care where he is. He will still treat the General with disrespect wherever he goes." Hawkeye chimed in. Al had come out at this point to great the pair.

"Seriously, what made you decided to visit us?" Ed asked.

"I didn't. I was heading for Ishval when we ran into Erza. She explained how you found her friends and that they were all staying here till they found a way back to their home. There was a few other details she said would be better explained here, so we came back with her."

"Yeah, it's an involved story. Why don't you come in and I will attempt to explain it to you."

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me that…" Roy tried to summarize, but he was doing a poor job.<p>

"Pretty much. I can't really think of an easier way of explaining it all." Ed tried to sound apologetic. He was failing.

"So what will you do now?" He addressed Erza this time.

"We wait for Loke, to see if he can find the key back to our world. Or another way I guess. We aren't picky how we get back."

"Alright, but…"

Mustang never got to finish his thought. A bright glow shown behind him and he turned to see what it was. A talk boy with a slim build and hair like a lion's mane appeared out of nowhere. Mustang was impressed.

"From what you spoke of, I take it this is Loke?"

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Hey guys. Who is the new pair?" Loke asked.

"This is the commanding officer we told you about, the one that found Natsu and I when we first came here." Erza pointed out.

"Oh, cool. Well, I have some good news." Loke smiled and held up a small key.

"Oh my god, you found it?" Lucy exclaimed. Everyone gathered around the spirit to see the key, questioning if this was really the object that could take them home.

"No, I didn't find it. Wendy did." Loke announced.

"What? Is she okay?" Gray asked.

"No, according to a source, she is badly injured. Charle is taking care of her now, but she needs some time. The guild has her in the infirmary."

Everybody's head hung, even the Amestrians'. They didn't know this Wendy girl, but if someone was hurt, it was a bad thing.

"Wait, who is your 'source?'" Natsu inquired.

Loke swallowed hard, obviously not wanting to speak any further.

"Loke, tell me. Who told you about Wendy?"

"The same person that gave me the key. He was pretty badly beaten up too, but he was able to get this to me. He said he wanted you guys back as soon as possible."

"Loke, stop beating around the bush, who was it?"

Loke started sweating, nervousness radiating to his fingertips. He turned around and quietly whispered the name, too low for Edward to hear it.

"HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu screamed. Lucy had to grab his hands before they ignited.

All the Fairy tail members stood in shock, looking at Natsu with concern. Ed was the first to ask.

"Who is happy?"

"He is Natsu's best friend. Natsu found him as an egg and has raised him since." Gray answered.

It was Ed's turn to look concerned for his new friend. "I am so sorry man. Listen, if he is hurt, then you guys need to get home, now."

"Yeah, lets go."

Everyone headed outside with Natsu in the lead. Loke overtook him and tried to slow his steps.

"Listen, I am all for going home, but we need to make sure we do this right. First, we all have to hold hands that way we don't get separated upon re-entry. Second, we don't know where we are going to end up, so it could be a while till we even make it back to Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, I got it. Now let's go!"

Loke stood and faced Lucy, apologies on her face. He nodded and turned to face the open air. With a quick movement he swiped the air with the key, landing it in a hole that appeared from nowhere. Turning the key he opened the door, a completely different landscape appearing before them.

"Man, is that was Earthland looks like?" Ed inquired. It was so much like Amestris. The grass was green, the sky was blue. They even had mountains.

"Yep, not much different than here." Erza answered. She turned around the face the Amestrians, her fellow guild members turning with her. The all stood straight up, smiling to them.

"I thank you for all you did for us. We wouldn't have found our friends without your help. We are forever in your debt, though I cannot think of any way we will be able to pay off our balance."

"It's okay, just keep doing what you are doing. As long as you fight for what is right, then we will be considered even." Mustang replied. He and Hawkeye saluted the crew, Edward following their example. Winry and May hugged them, and Alphonse shook each of their hands. With one last glance, the fairy tail crew turned and grabbed hands, each walking through to the other side. Once the last man, Gray, was through, he grabbed the key that was still in the door. He smiled and offered one last sentiment.

"We are going to miss you. Bye."

Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, May, and Winry watched as the door closed. They stood there for a few minutes, wondering if they were even real. They had a brief discussion of whether any of them so see a psychiatrist as they headed back to the house.

"Damn, that was surreal. To imagine other worlds exist." Winry added.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad to have my room back. No offense Al, but you snore." Ed complained.

"Hey! Would you like me to list all the crap you do in your sleep?"

Ed thought about this, and realized the dreams he used to have when Al couldn't sleep. "No Al, you better not. I'll kill you."

"No you won't, but I still won't rat you out."

"I'm curious now, what are you referring to Alphonse?" Mustang butted in.

The group continued with their conversation, trying somehow to return to normalcy.

* * *

><p>Mustang and Riza stayed at the Rockbell home for a couple of days. They wanted to visit with the boys and see firsthand just how Al's recovery was going. But the East was calling them, so they gathered they belongings and started to head out for Ishval.<p>

"It was great to see you again Winry." Hawkeye called to her. Winry returned the sediment and they hugged.

"Well Fullmetal, I guess I will see you when you decided to check in again."

"That or when you call on me for some ridiculous ass mission."

Mustang and Edward shook hands, and the pair headed off. When they reached the horizon the skies darkened, casting shadows on the entire plains. On the road between where the General stood and where he had left Fullmetal a pillar of fire crashed to the ground. Mustang quickly stepped in front of the Lieutenant, citing that he had a better chance against fire than she did. Edward and May came running, Alphonse too weak to sprint and Winry being told to stay behind. Mustang ran to meet them and they stood before the pillar, watching as the flames died down.

Once the heat backed off they were able to peek inside the vortex, only to gasp at what they saw. There was a figure in the middle, yet they didn't seem to be in any pain. Roy snapped his hands to make the flames calm until the figure was recognizable. She waited until the flames were completely gone to speak.

"Please, help us," was all Lucy said before she collapsed to the ground, skin burned and clothes in tatters.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>The group slowly stepped through the gate, hand in hand. They were sad to leave their new friends, but excited about seeing their family in Fairy Tail again. Gray said one more farewell to the Amestrians as he grabbed the key and shut the door, forever shutting off the two worlds.<p>

Natsu surveyed the area, not sure where the door had led them out. He was more concerned with finding Happy at the moment, for he was informed that his best friend was injured.

"Loke, where are Happy and Wendy?"

"I would imagine they are back at the guild."

"What, you aren't sure?"

"Listen, when Happy gave me the key I took it and left. I didn't even hear how he even got the damn thing. All he said was…."

Loke locked up tight, pissing off Natsu. He was starting to understand that there was something Loke hadn't told them.

"Out with it Loke. What is going on?"

Loke hung his head and turned so that he was facing everyone. They all gave their undivided attention to the celestial spirit.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Basically the spirit that attacked Lucy is planning something big that involves coming here to Earthland. We haven't been able to find out just what it wants, but we know it won't be good for any living thing here."

"Do you know who it was that attacked me?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was Orion, the Hunter."

Lucy's face widened in surprise. Apparently she understood the severity of the situation, although Natsu was still lost.

"Why is this guy such bad news?"

"Well I can't be sure, but his story goes that in order to impress a woman Orion threatened to hunt and kill every living animal on the Earth. Of course the Spirit King wasn't going to let that happen, so he imprisoned Orion in the spirit world using the star systems Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka."

"Alright, I am still confused." Natsu stated while scratching his head.

"You know the missing belt of Orion? Those star systems make up that belt. They are very powerful celestial beings who used to have the power to keep Orion imprisoned. Somehow Orion broke free of their bonds and has done something with them."

"What do you think he did?" Erza questioned.

"The only thing I could think of is send theme here to earth to try to kill them. They cannot survive here without a host with incredible magical power."

"So, if we wanted to find them then we need to find people with enough magic energy to contain them within their bodies?"

"Yeah, and that is what I have been doing. I couldn't find them anywhere though. Gildarts and Markarov both show no signs of being enchanted. And all of the wizard saints are clean too."

"What does this mean?"

"Worse case scenario? They couldn't find a human host and their power has diminished into the land."

Everyone signed, hopelessness radiating through the group.

"Well shit, we make it out of the freezer and into the frying pan." Gray cried.

"Yeah, it would seem that way." Loke reaffirmed.

"Well, no use beating a dead horse, right?" Natsu offered. "Let's just get back to Fairy Tail and try to come up with a plan with the others. Push comes to shove we can just beat the spirit back to the sky."

"Natsu, you talk like that is the easiest thing to do." Lucy sighed.

"I fight, therefore I am. Or something like that."

* * *

><p>The group traveled for two days, and now they were only a few miles from Magnolia. Natsu's step increased as he spotted the horizon of his beloved hometown. He was in a full sprint when he was force to stop, darkness covering his vision.<p>

"What the hell? Who turned off the sun?" he screamed.

"I don't know. Everyone grab hands with one another, we need to make sure we are all here." Erza demanded.

They all moved to grab the others, Gray grabbing Natsu and Natsu touching Loke. Loke made contanct with Erza who moved to grab Gray. They called out their names when they realized who was missing from the circle.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu cried.

"AAAAHHHH!"

A bright light shown behind Erza, everyone turning to see what it was. A massive man stood wearing armor and sporting a hunting spear. He stood around two stories and had a face that could rival an ogre. His nose was bulbous and round, his hair long and stringy. But the most terrifying feature the man had was in his hand, were a tiny blonde was struggling to get free.

"Lucy! Hang on!" Gray shouted.

"Let go of me you brute!" Lucy demanded as she squirmed. The man made a public display of tightening his grip, Lucy's screams accompanying. He turned to face the wizards, a look of victory plastered on his face.

"So, I see that the king of the zodiacs has been checking up on my activities as of late. That would explain why the Spirit King is trying to find me. You have really screwed up my plans you pesky lion."

"And what plans are you talking about?" Loke dug.

"Like you haven't figured it out. I want to be free from that prison in the sky."

"I hardly believe that is your only motive." Erza shouted.

"Well, maybe not, but still, I had everything in place until you brought this wretch back from that other world. That wasn't very nice of you to go and ruin all my hard work."

Orion lifted his arms and threw Lucy to the ground. Natsu had to run at twice his fastest speed in order to catch her. His arms only cushioned the blow that they now both received. Gray, Erza, and Loke ran to their sides, Erza drawing a sword while running.

"Don't think you can get a hit on me little girl, bigger and badder have tried. I'll knock you so hard the red in your hair won't compare to the red covering your body."

"Why the hell are you doing this to Lucy? What has she ever done to you?" Erza demanded.

"Nothing, yet. But that pesky little celestial wizard is the only one who could put me back into the sky. So I decided to give her the same fate as those stupid stars."

Loke rose his head in shock. He an audible click sounded in his head. "Wait, you sent Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka to the other world?"

"Hahahahaha! You figured it out! Yes I sent them there. A world without magic. There is no way they can survive, and therefore there is no way they can ever imprison me again." Orion triumphantly confessed.

"You monster! How could you do that so a fellow spirit?!" Lucy screamed. She was pissed at this guy. He hurt a celestial spirit, people whom she loved. She hated the idea of those spirits' lives draining in the other world just as Loke's had once done. It was horrible enough to think about, let alone watch. If only they were there, she could find them and save them. But how would she recognize them? It's not like she had ever seen a celestial spirit without their earthland bodies.

Lucy pulled Loke down so that she could whisper in his ear, "Hey, what would those spirit's look life if they were here?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me Loke."

"Well, if there were in a host, you could see the magic energy radiate from the human they occupied. It would almost be like their magic was different from everyone else's. Imagine seeing Makarov, but he shown even brighter than he already was."

Loke's words rung in Lucy's ears. She knew it. She knew what to do. Now was just the matter of getting Natsu to agree to this.

"Where is the key to Amestris?" Lucy asked of the crew.

"I have it, why?" Gray answered.

"Ok, here is the plan."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Natsu asked when they were alone.<p>

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way. I promise I will be okay. I just need to know that you guys aren't going to die."

"Of course not. I ain't gonna let some rouge celestial spirit do me in. That's your job, remember?"

Lucy and Natsu laughed, completely out of character for the situation. Lucy turned to Erza and nodded, signifying that she could begin. Erza nodded back and requipped, changing into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She positioned her swords at Orion, who laughed at the wizard's boldness.

"I told you, there is no way you can hurt me. Now be good little wizards are die quickly, will you?"

"Never!" Natsu screamed as he charged the spirit. He raised his fist and punched, not even shaking the spirit. He fell, stood to give it another go, and Erza shot her swords at the man. He dodged each attack with ease, laughing at their efforts.

"Good, he is distracted. Now Gray."

Gray grabbed the key from his pocket and moved to open the door. As soon as it was open he made his ice shell, seemingly to block an attack that had backfired from Natsu. In truth he was covering the celestial wizard as she made her way back to Amestris.

"Be careful." Gray pleaded.

"I will." Lucy assured.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Orion spotted them right as Lucy was about to walk through the gate. She panicked for a moment when a fire tornado came flying at her. She was about to jump away when she heard the castor's voice.

"Lucy, listen to me. This will take you where you need to go. Stay in the center and you shouldn't get fried. I'm sorry, but you will be burned a little, but I'll give enough diameter in the center to house you. Please go quickly!"

Lucy nodded and willingly entered the vortex. Keeping her arms as straight as possible she rode the wave, landing in a road only a few seconds later. She stood as still as could as the fire roared around her. She tried to collect her thoughts when she felt the flames being manipulated. Glancing through the thinning walls she could see three images, and three lights.

"Perfect," she thought, "Exactly who I need."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>The general sat in his office chair, staring at what he assumed to be the wall. He figured since his desk was now to the left of him he must be facing the right wall of his office in Central, but he hadn't paid enough attention to the details of the room back then to be able to recall with perfect clarity what he was facing now. He had forgotten what they trivial painting in the corner was and which books lined the shelves.<p>

When he transferred to Central all those months ago he had only one thing on his mind, revenge for his best friend. It had consumed him and melded with his previous goals, blinding him to the surroundings around him. Now he was literally blinded for pursuing his dream. He wasn't going to let it stop him though. The revenge had been served, and now he had a new mission on his path to ruling this country, restoring the desert land to its people.

"General, are you in here?" he heard his lieutenant call. She must have just opened the door for her not to be able to see him yet.

"Yes, I'm here. What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I came to take you to your apartment."

"That's nice, but I don't need my hand held so much."

"I'm not holding your hand. I'm simply making sure you get there. You aren't used to the streets yet."

"Yeah well, I have to learn some time."

"So the surgery hasn't helped any?"

The General swerved from the sound of her face so that she couldn't see his. He underwent a procedure to restore his sight, but it hadn't yielded any results yet. Since this was the first surgery of its type, there was no telling when or if his sight would ever be restored.

"No, still pitch black on my end. How about yours?"

"It's very sunny, with a few clouds overhead."

He stood from his chair and made his way over to the extravagant window that normal was behind him. He loved to stare out at the city below, dreaming of a day when he could see all the people below safe and happy. A day when there wasn't an underlying plot to kill them all looming unknowingly above their heads.

The Lieutenant made her way to his side a placed her hand on his shoulder. He lifted his hand up to hers, giving a tight squeeze. He continued to stare out the window, but this time up to the heavens.

"Sir, what are you looking for?" she asked

"I don't know. I have spent so much time looking down; maybe it's time I look up." He vaguely answered. They both stood side by side, staring up and wondering where their future was going to take them.

"Sir, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Do you really have to ask that? Well if you insist, speak freely."

"If your sight were to return, what would you want the first thing you saw to be?"

The General already knew that answer. He had dreamed of it since their most recent fight that cost him his vision. He hadn't told her though; he felt it might make her upset. Instead of answering, he lifted his head a little further up, smiling at the thought of seeing…

A bright flash of white crossed his vision, blinding him further than he already was. The General bowed his head into his hands to cover his eyes; waiting for his head to stop aching from the brightness. It took him longer than it should have to realize he just saw something. His Lieutenant grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Sir, are you ok? Do you have a migraine?"

The General lifted his head to face the Lieutenant and removed his hands. It was blurry, but he could make out the features of the blonde with grainy detail. Her expression was worried, her face contorted with concern. He lifted his hand to her neck, stroking the angry pink line that still persisted there. He cocked his head so he could get a better look at it, causing her to realize what he was doing.

"Sir, are you looking at me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. And to answer your first question, this is exactly what I wanted my first vision to be of." He answered as his hand moved from her neck to his jaw, moving her face closer to his. She moved without hesitation, and gratefully met his lips in the middle. Her arms wrapped around his body and his other hand cupped the mirror side of her face as they rejoiced in this miracle together.

* * *

><p>The princess sat on her bed, wallowing in self-pity. Ever since she came back to her home she had been subjected to all the ups and downs of returning royalty. She was berated by her family for not accomplishing her mission, and yet praised by her father for helping her brother. It light of her family's apparent hostility, she had opted to stay with her brother at the capital. She was given her own room and bath, and was provided with new clothing to befit a princess of her stature. She hated every minute of it.<p>

"Princess, can I come in?" Came an all-to-familiar voice from the other side of the door. It was sort of comical if you thought about it. This girl was her enemy not even a year ago, and now she visited her regularly as if they had been best friends all their lives. She suspected her brother had something to do with this, but she wasn't going to ruin the only companionship she got in the palace.

"Come on in." The princess called back. The guard entered wearing her traditional gear. The only thing missing was the sleeve that normally surrounded her left arm. Instead of flesh, metal hung from the shoulder, a testament to the time they spent in another land. The princess hadn't sacrificed anything as physically painful, but when they had left she felt as if the pain this guard had endured was child's play.

"How are you doing tonight?" The guard asked while making a seat on the princess's bed. The princess rose as soon as the guard sat, making her way for the window.

"I'm ok. I just wonder how he is doing. It's been two months since I have heard from him."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought this then. It just arrived."

The princess turned to see what her companion had brought her. It was a simple tanned envelope with the name of her friend from the other world on the front. Her face lit up as she took the letter from the girl, all but ripping it open in her eagerness to read its contents.

"Dear Alkehestress, I hope this finds you soon. I don't know how well the courier system across the desert is, but I hope it hasn't been too long since I last talked to you. For me it has been almost two months. I really miss talking with you. I look forward to the day when we can see each other again, and maybe at that time I will able to understand what the Dragon's Pulse is all about.

Guess what? I am getting discharged from the hospital in a couple of weeks! Brother can't wait for it to happen either. He is getting really sick of sick people. I asked him if he was going to get sick of me, but he just rolled his eyes and waved me off. He is doing well too. His arm is getting stronger every day, and his spirit is rising (especially when he talks to a certain mechanic.) Everyone else is healing fine, except for the General. They tried doing surgery, but his vision is still gone. I really hope he gets it back; it was so unfair for him to even lose it.

Please write back soon. I want to hear how everything is going in your country. I hope you are being treated like a hero should. My hand is getting tired, so I am going to end it here. Sorry it is so short. I look forward to hearing from you. Sincerely, Alchemist."

She smiled at the vagueness of the letter. They had both agreed not to mention names in case the letters were ever intercepted and used for information. She folded it up and held it to her heart while lifting her head up and looked out the window.

"Is everything alright?" the guard questioned as she made her way over to the window.

"Yeah, he is getting better. All of them are actually. It just makes me sad that I couldn't be there to help any."

"You really miss him, don't you?"

The princess shook her head, tears forming despite the smile on her face. The guard wiped one eye and forced her head back to the window.

"Look princess, look at the stars. No matter where you are in the world, those stars are always above you. And wherever he is in the world, those stars are above him. So I guess you could say that the same stars are watching the both of you."

"I guess, though you really need to take the rotation of the earth into effect."

"Just take the metaphor at face value, will ya?"

The princess smiled at her and glanced back up, a white streak catching her attention. It was beautiful as it danced across the night sky, gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The falling star."

"I'm sorry miss, but I must have missed it."

* * *

><p>The young man laid in the grassy field behind his best friend's house, staring up at the night sky. Usually his brother would join him on such perfect nights, but he was inside sleeping, trying to heal from his injuries. It had been a long day on him, so the boy wasn't going to wake him up just to see the sky.<p>

The boy loved looking at the stars. When they were children the brothers would count them with their mother who would recount to them the various legends that surrounded the different constellations. Sometimes the boys believed the stories, but they were pretty sure that she had made most of them up on the spot. The boys would never call her out on them though. They loved hearing their mom's voice too much for that.

After their mother had passed away they found it hard to stay out at night anymore. The memory was too painful, and soon they had all but forgotten the tales that went with the spirits in the sky. The boy was trying to recall the one for the constellation he was looking at now. He believed it was referred to as Canis Minor, but he wasn't sure. He made a mental note to get a book about the stars next time he was in Central.

"Mom, I really wish you could be here to see us. We have both grown so much. I bet you would be proud. We are experts in our fields, even though we are teenagers. But even that doesn't help with certain things. You see mom, I need your help with, uh. O shoot, I need your help with a girl. I never thought this would happen. It's not that I didn't want it to happen, but it just never crossed my mind. I don't know how to go about all of this. What am I supposed to say? What shouldn't I say? How am I supposed to treat her? You see, I am completely useless when it comes to girls. Isn't there some way you could send a message or something to help you son? Please."

The boy kept with his silent pleas, unable to think of anything else. This girl consumed his thoughts and dreams. That is the other reason he opted to leave his ailing brother asleep. He needed some time to think about things on his own. She was important to him, and he didn't want to screw things up. But he was just so good at making a mess of things sometimes. Ug!

"What are you up too?" The mechanic called from the back door to the house. The boy turned to see her face and jumped, hoping that he hadn't been talking out loud just now. He watched as the girl made her way to him, smiling as she did. She plopped herself right next to the boy, causing him to shake from nervousness.

"Isn't the sky pretty tonight?" She asked.

"Ya, it is."

"So, are you going to tell me what is on your mind?"

He didn't want to tell her, it was way too complicated. He trusted the mechanic, but what if she didn't understand? She would make fun of him for the rest of his life if he said the wrong thing.

"Nothing. I was just remembering the stories mom used to tell us when we were little about the stars." He diverted. He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"I remember some of them. Well, I remember hearing them at least. I really didn't pay enough attention to understand what she said."

"Yeah, I am in the same boat."

"Now are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn, you can see right through me huh?" He sighed.

"Yes, so there is no use in lying to me."

"It really is nothing. I'm just wondering about…"

A bright flash came to the boy's eyes. He lifted his head to see the light, catching a passing glance of the falling star in the sky. It was amazing. He had seen falling stars before, but this one shown brighter and seemed faster than all the rest.

"What are you staring at?" the girl inquired.

"Didn't you see that? A star just fell."

"No it didn't. And stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not! I swear I ain't lying either. It really did happen."

"Sure it did." The girl said with anger. "If you don't want to talk to me, then I am leaving." The girl rose and started marching away, the boy dumbfounded as to what just conspired.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>"How is her skin healing May?"<p>

"Luckily the burns were only superficial. Just a few more minutes and she should be back to normal."

"That's good. I hope she wakes up by then."

The five Amestrians were gathered in the small bedroom with the foreign girl. As soon as they were able to get to her Ed and Mustang picked her up and brought her into the home. May started right away healing the burns and Winry found some clothes for her to wear. Alphonse stayed by May's side, absorbing what she was doing to heal the poor girl.

"Why do you think she came back?" Winry asked.

"Obviously it has something to do with the state she was in when she got here. My guess is that they were attacked and escape was her only means of survival. Or so I am guessing." Mustang added.

"I don't think that is quite it. Her burns had to be caused by the fire she arrived here in, and there aren't any other markings on her. I don't think she was in a fight." May noted.

"Well, something had to have gone down for her to come all the way here without the others. I hope they are okay." Alphonse said as he added his abilities to May's alkehestry. The combination worked quite well for healing, if he did say so himself.

"Mn, eh, uh," The blonde started to say as she stirred. Lucy opened one eye to see who was shaking her. To her surprise it was the girl who had been helping her for so long before Natsu came to her rescue. Wait, if she was here and Natsu wasn't, o crap. She must have dreamed the whole thing up. She was still beaten and tattered from her first encounter with the spirit. But why then did she remember seeing her friends and finding the Celestial being Orion again? Dammit! Now she remembered. Lucy bolted up in bed only to meet a fierce grip on her shoulders.

"You have to lie down, you have been through a lot just now. Rest is the best thing Lucy." Came a voice from the short haired blond in front of her. Alphonse, if she recalled directly.

"Al? Is that you? And May Chang. I, I remember you. And that is Ed and Winry, the couple that saved Gray. And you are General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, the ones who found Natsu and Erza. So I made it back?"

"Yes, you are back," Ed answered, "but we aren't sure why you are here. Can you please explain?"

Lucy sat up straight on the bed, not wanting to explain while lying down. This was going to be a shocker, and she needed to look every bit as confident in her conclusions as she felt.

"Okay, here is the story."

* * *

><p>"So you are trying to tell us," Mustang said with disbelief, "that the star systems that kept Orion in check have been sent to Amestris?"<p>

"Yep."

"Orion shoved them through the gate with you the first time?" Al questioned.

"Yeah."

"And they should have died when they came here." Winry deduced.

"Yes, because normally they would need a host with incredible magical power to be able to stay on a human plane."

"Alright, easy enough to understand." Ed stated. "What I don't get is what you mean by they have found hosts? There isn't any magic in this world. Who in the world could help them?"

Lucy sighed, knowing the easy part of the explanation was over with. "I am not a scientist, so I can't be one-hundred percent sure, but I believe that the alchemy you preform and the magic we do aren't so different. If you look at it a certain way, we all use our life energy to be able to do thing that others can't."

"So you think that they stars were able to take refuge in a powerful alchemist?" Alphonse concluded.

"Yes. And not one alchemist, but three. One for each point on the belt."

The five looked at each other in disbelief. Sure they had seen Father consume the moon, but could stars really fall to earth and inhabit another being?

"Even if this were true, how could you find the human that was strong enough?" Hawkeye asked.

"I could find them the same way I can find Natsu. I can sense the magic energy coming from them. And since I am a Celestial Wizard, I can also see the spirits through the human bodies. It is very faint, but noticeable, especially when compared to other humans from here." Lucy explained.

"Wait," Al interjected, "you can see them?"

"Yes. Actually, I have already seen them."

"Well, who are they? We to go get them and explain all of this to them." Al shouted.

Lucy lowered her head and held out her hand, pointing at each as she spoke, "The General, the alkehestress, and the hot head."

The three in question turned to each other, and then back to Lucy, shock across their faces.

"Us?" May inquired, "but what is so special about us? I don't know about the others, but my abilities aren't that great. I have seen many others with far better skills than mine."

"It's not about skills," Lucy corrected, "it's about raw power. You three seem to have a great amount of potential in your life force, exactly what they need to survive."

"Seriously?" Hawkeye doubtfully questioned.

"I am not lying here. Have any of you used your alchemy recently? I bet if you did you would discover that it feels different somehow."

May gasped as she seemingly realized something. "Oh my god, your right! Ever since that night I have done a much better job with healing than I normally could. Plus my accuracy has improved with my kunai even though I have not trained as well as I should."

"What night are you talking about May?" Alphonse asked.

"The night I saw the shooting star. It was beautiful, but for some reason no one else saw it but me. I noticed it that night because someone was injured in a mock duel. I helped with the first aid, but his wounds healed so quickly after only one transmutation."

At this information Mustang threw his head up, staring straight at the Lieutenant.

"Sir, is there something wrong."

"That night." He stammered.

"Sir? I don't understand."

"The night I got my vision back. There was a flash of light. You remember, I doubled my head into my hands. I was blinded from the brightness. When I looked up again I could make out your face."

Hawkeye's face went red from the memory. Edward could only guess what happened there. He crossed his arms stared straight at the wizard, sorry that he was going to have to disappoint her.

"Your theory seems nice and all, but I have no alchemic ability. Therefore I cannot be your 'host' or whatever." He blurted out. He hated being useless.

"You are wrong. Yours in the brightest in this room. That is why I was so judgmental of you when we first met. You were not like the others I had seen of this world."

"Fine, I'm bright, whatever. But I'm telling you that I cannot perform alchemy. That was taken away from me."

"And I am telling you that you are wrong. Have you even tried to do it?"

"Of course I have! Clapping my hands is second freaking nature to me. It sucks to have something you relied on too much taken away from you. I think I would know if I could perform transmutations or not. Plus, I never saw any shooting star or bright light, so I can't be your man."

"Do it. Do a transmutation." Lucy commanded.

"I'm telling you, I can't!" Ed answered, crossing his arms.

"Just try."

"No."

"Why?"

"I ain't going to be humiliated in front of everyone."

"Ed.." Winry pleaded.

"No Win. I am not going to do it. I know that I can't, so what is the point?"

"Just try it Fullmetal."

"Don't call me that General!"

"Ed, it won't hurt anything," Hawkeye soothed, "and no one here thinks less of you. If fact, we all know how brave you are for your sacrifice."

"NO!"

Everyone stared at the boy, who was fiercly determined not to try. He didn't want a reminder of what he had lost. He loved his brother, and would take the sacrifice any day. But that didn't mean he didn't feel emptiness sometimes. Speaking of Al, why hadn't he chimed in on the conversation?

"Ed, just try. Please?" was all Al said. Ed could see the seriousness in the boy's face, a longing for his brother to be able to use his alchemy. Ed hated doing this, he was only going to rip a new hole in his brothers heart.

Reluctantly Ed clapped his hands and placed his hand on the ground. Knowing exactly how this was supposed to work he channeled his energy through his palms and imagined a spear from the wood in the floorboards. Not surprisingly he didn't feel the energy pass him, but still he continued with the motions. He had his eyes closed until he saw a bright flash of blue through his lids. Upon opening them he saw the strangest of sights. A spear in the exact fashion he had willed it was coming up from the ground to his hand. He kept rising until the spear was at its full height, shock in his eyes as he grabbed the hilt. He turned to the group with a dumbfounded expression.

"What the hell? I didn't do that. Mustang, are you trying to mess with me?"

"You know full well that I can't perform distance transmutation."

"May? Did you do this?"

"No Ed, I wouldn't do something like that."

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to take it in. Ed shouldn't be able to perform alchemy. Hell, Ed knew he wasn't the one who had done it. He would have felt it if he had been the castor. No, something else was going on, but what?

Ed realized he hadn't heard a shocked expression from his brother and turned to look at him. Wait, was Al crying? Ed rushed over to the boy to see what was wrong.

"Alphonse? What is it?"

"Ed, that transmutation,"

"I don't know what that was Al, it was just a fluke or something."

"No Ed, it wasn't."

"Well whatever it was, it wasn't me. I would have felt it if I had performed it."

"I know, I believe you."

"What?"

"Ed, that was my power you used just now. I felt every bit of it as you made that spear."

Ed fell flat on his ass, nearly taking his brother with him. How could that be possible? There was no way he could infiltrate his brother's life force without using dirty tricks like the ones Pride and Wrath had used on Mustang. It couldn't just happen.

"Winry, don't you remember?"

"Remember what Al?"

"The night I spent outside looking at the stars. I told you I saw a shooting star, but you didn't believe me."

Winry's hands flew to her mouth, a gasp escaping through her lips.

"How is this even possible?" Mustang asked while shaking his head.

"Can someone please fill me in on what is going on here?" Lucy asked.

Ed turned to the girl, trying his best to sum everything up in his own head. "Basically this little phenomenon that occurred with Mustang and May also occurred with Al. But instead of enhancing Al's abilities, or even inhabiting Al, it found a way to me. But how is that possible?"

The room stayed silent for what seemed forever, no one offering any kind of explanation for the events. This was too much out of the realm of normal for anyone to have any idea of how to process it. Ed wasn't a homunculus, so he couldn't force others to perform alchemy. What else could there be?

Al raised his head to his brother, eyes going wide.

"Back door."

"Huh?" Everyone asked except Edward. He understood the second the brother spoke.

"You really think so?"

"What else could it be?"

"Alright, out with it. What have you two figured out?" Mustang blurted.

Ed stood from his floor seat and made his way over to the chair next to his brother. This little detail wasn't a secret, but wasn't something they just shared in polite conversation.

"You see General, when Al and I opened the portal of Truth together, our spirit became intertwined."

"Hey, you mentioned that before," Winry chimed in.

"Yeah, it was how Al's body was able to be without food or water for so long and yet able to survive. My spirit was doing it for him."

"Wait, so are you saying it was Al's fault you are so sh…"

"Say it and I will punch you General."

Mustang gave a victorious smile as he let the brothers continue.

"It also had another effect. Because we opened our doors in the same portal it connected them. That is why I could pass through my portal and find Alphonse. It is also how I was able to destroy my own and yet could leave with Al, we went through the 'back door.'"

Mustang's eyes gave an audible click as he put the pieces together.

"So you are saying that even though the door is gone, your alchemic ability is still connected to Al?"

"Possibly. I mean, if these spirits were strong enough I guess they could enter through Al's spirit and find my easily. The question is why would they want me over him."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hawkeye answered. All heads turned to her, waiting for her version of explanation.

"They need powerful people. The General and Miss Chang each have alchemic power on large scales, and so does Al. But Alphonse doesn't possess the physical capabilities that either of these two have. He is too weak to fight. Ed on the other hand,"

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to stare at the brothers. Ed was shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. "This is insane. Why in the world would these spirits want me anyways?"

"They need you so that they can seal away Orion once again." Lucy answered.

"How they hell are we supposed to do that?" Ed nearly yelled.

"By taking them to the Celestial World."


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>"By taking them to the Celestial World."<p>

The room fell silent as the new voice sounded. All turned to see the lion, bent over bloody and trying to catch his breath. It took Lucy no time to race to the spirit, worried for his wellbeing.

"Why are you here? What happened to the others?"

"I will tell you everything Lucy, just give me a second." Loki assured her as he sat on a neighboring chair. The tension that filled the room had temporarily subsided as all attention was directed at the newcomer. You could hear in intake of breaths as he began to speak.

"We were able to wound Orion, but it wasn't without a price." Lucy's heart seemed to stop beating at the news. She knew just how aggressive her friends were, and what they were willing to do in order to save everyone.

"Don't tell me…"

"Don't worry, she will be fine. It's just going to be a long recovery."

"She?" Lucy questioned, clearly not expecting the response.

"Erza, who else? After you left she went full attack mode. Even broke her black wing armor. But she was able to land a solid hit and Orion retreated. Natsu and Gray are taking her back to the guild as we speak."

Lucy's shoulders relaxed at the update, but instantly tense back as she recalled what Loki had said when he arrived.

"Can we really do that? The spirit world, that is." Lucy inquired.

"Yeah, we should be able to. I figure it will go like this…"

Edward, who had been sitting silent the entire time, couldn't take it any longer. There was still a lingering problem that he had no intention of forgetting.

"This is all well and good, but we are neglecting the real issue here. And that is me using alchemy through my brother."

"Ed.."

"No Al, this is not up for discussion. I don't care what this plan is, I am not going to fight using my brother's strength. It's too risky to his recovery."

Lucy's voice rose as she pleaded, "Please Edward! This guy is bad news. He could do some real damage to my world if he is not stopped!"

"And I understand that. But you are going to have to find someone else to do it. Sure, if I was using my own power I would have no problem helping you. But Al is too fragile right now." Ed bite back with a tone of finality.

"You can't do that! We have no other choice than you and these other two alchemists! You each possess the key to sending Orion back to his prison." Loki interjected. He was on his feet now, desperate to make the boy see things their way.

"And I said no. End of it." Edward turned to leave the room. Winry tried to grab for his arm, but he turned his shoulder to avoid her. Mustang stood against the wall, debating whether or not to order the boy into submission. But the General knew all too well that tactic had never worked in the past, and certainly wasn't going to work now.

Edward had his hand on the doorknob when he jumped back with a yelp. He quickly turned around to see who had transmuted the knob into spikes when he spotted his younger brother with his hand on the wall, blue sparks still emitting from his palm. Ed was about to throw an angry curse at the boy when Al spoke up.

"It's my life force. I can decide how it is used. Nii-san, you have to help them." Al spoke with lidded eyes. It wasn't until he received no answer did he look at his brother.

Edward had his head hung, his fist shaking. He twisted his head from left to right, not wanting to admit defeat. "I can't. I can't risk losing you. Dammit Al, I just got you back!"

"How can we sit back while others are being hurt, when others could be killed!?" Al started. His voice rose from its calm as he continued, conviction in his words, "Especially when we can prevent it, we should do something. We should give our all! If that means you using me, gaining power from me, then we should be thankful that it's possible! Please brother, remember your conviction from only a few months ago. You were determined to save this country. You didn't have that conviction when we started our journey. But you met the people of this country. You got to know just how precious every life was, not just the ones that affected you. And we saved everyone. We can't just let it happen to someone else. We have to do something! And you know that."

Ed stilled at his brother's words, his fist flying into wall as he released his anger. A final 'dammit' from the stubborn alchemist was the only confirmation Loki needed.

"Alright, back to the strategy. Now, as I said, we need to take the fight to the spirit world."

"And just how do we do that?" the military man in Mustang started to show.

"Lucy here, of course." Loki rang as he pointed to the mage. Lucy's face showed the surprise at hearing her name, not expecting to have any bigger role in this other than finding the vessels of Orion's prison.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, from what I understand these three," Loki pointed at Ed, Mustang, and Mei as he spoke, "are now the human appearance of three celestial spirits. So I figure all we need to do is use are resident Celestial Spirit Mage here to transport all of us to the spirit world. There she can provide them with the power to fight Orion."

Lucy looked at him doubtfully. "Yeah, I don't think I can do that. I mean I have only been to the spirit world once, and that was for that stupid party. I don't know how to fight there!"

"It's not any different than fighting in Earthland. But you will all need some new clothes so that you can breathe there."

The mixed reactions from the three chosen ones were enough to elicit laughter from the innocent bystanders. Mustang had his hand on his chin, contemplating how he would look in new clothes. Mei, who had been silent through the entire ordeal, seemed delighted to be able to have a costume change. It was only Ed who looked horrified, clearly not wanted to wear any type of uniform for any reason whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think this is all really hard to swallow Miss Riza?" Winry asked as the trio changed. The two women and Al had stayed in the room while the others had a strategy meeting. It seemed that they needed to strike when this Orion was still in the spirit world, which meant leaving as soon as possible. Maybe Riza and Al were used to the hastily of war, but she sure wasn't. And she would trade her quiet country living for anything.<p>

"After everything, I find none of this strange. A bit rushed, maybe, but also necessary. Don't you feel the same Al?"

"Hm?" Al answered as he turned to face the girls. His mind had checked out a while ago. He was a bit concerned about his brother and what all this was doing to him. But that could be taken care of later. Right now there was a new battle to be fought.

"You understand what's going on, and the risks involved. Are you sure you are okay with that?" Riza questioned.

"Yep." Al assured with a grin. Still not used to seeing the boy in flesh Riza smiled back. Just as she was about to ask another question the door opened, allowing the fighting team in. Riza had to try with all her might not to laugh, but she was losing.

"I will hear none of it Lieutenant." Roy commanded as he walked it. He was dressed in drab green, from waist down. The only reason his chest wasn't green was because nothing was covering it. You could clearly see the seared scar on his abdomen. His pants ballooned out and came together mid-calf, tucking into his black boots. His the General's hands was a matching green vest which the General was just now putting on. He wasn't quite likely that it was sleeveless, but at least he was covering him more.

Mei can in next. Her outfit, while a bit more modern, was still out there. She was covered in pink and purple fabric that wrapped around her torso under her arms and down to her knees. At the neck there was a simple string that held the middle of the dress up, coming to a point at the base of her collarbone. Mei blushed as her back exposed more skin than she was used to.

Ed walked in last, seemingly okay with his new look. He had on boots reminiscing of his leather platforms and black leather pants that hung straight from his waist. On his chest was his signature red, but this was in a vest form like Mustang's. It only hung to his waist, and Ed only zipped it halfway. As Ed turned around they could see the familiar Flamel on the back. Al wondered how clothes that were given to Ed could have that on them, but figured that Ed just transformed the clothes to his liking. The boy never was one to sport any other style than his own.

"Well, how do we look?" Ed asked with a proud look on his face. Winry was the first to answer, trying hard to bite back a laugh.

"Just kick his ass and get back, okay?"

"Will do." Ed answered back. He gave the girl a hug, his two partners doing to the same with those being left behind.

"Come back soon." Al whispered to Mei. He gave his brother a knowing nod as the three departed. Mustang stopped at the door and turned to his Lieutenant. She was sporting a salute, to which the General returned. Without a word Mustang shut the door, leaving the three to their anxious wait.

* * *

><p>"So, are you sure this is going to work?" Ed asked as they made their way to the middle of the countryside. Lucy patted the boy on the back, her confidence overshadowed a bit by her nervousness. Ed got the point. This was just as foreign to the mages as it was for them. Without another word Loki turned to the horizon, raising his hand as if to call to the heavens. But instead his hand seemingly ripped through the air, opening a doorway to the stars. Ed couldn't discern a walkway, but couldn't deny that as the girl and lion walked into the space they were supported by something. With a final look at the Resembol countryside, Ed, Mei, and Mustang stepped into the abyss.<p> 


End file.
